The Pulse
by marvel1015
Summary: Taking place a year after the events of the Big Hero 6 movie a new girl shows up on the scene. Akria Tanaka is a child genius and is excited to start college. When she meets Hiro she suddenly finds herself with a whole new set of friends and a whole new life. However she decides to go even father and using her invention to do good and become the superhero The Pulse.
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the big school building terrified. I clutched my project with all my life. This is it make or break it. My dad placed and hand on my shoulder and my mom did it on the other one.

"Hey sweetie you'll be fine." My mom said.

"But there all older me and more experienced." I said in defense.

"But you are smarter than them and what you have created will change the world Akria."

"I hope your right dad." I took a deep breath and entered the San Fransokyo College. The room was covered with all sorts of projects. Rocket boots, freeze rays and a whole bunch of other stuff. I went off to the side next to the stage. It would soon be my turn. I opened up my suitcase and took one last look at my project. This better work or so help me, I will bang my head against the wall. I pulled my red hoodie closer to my face. I felt my hands shaking and my face burning. I then heard my dad say to me. "You're up Akria."

I took a deep breath grabbed my suitcase and walked onto the stage. I grabbed the microphone. "Hello I'm Akria Tanaka and I'm here too...too." The words got caught in my mouth. Everyone's eyes were on me, on my gosh I was going too... then I saw my parents. Mom was looking at me with pride letting me know it was all going to be ok. Dad smiled at me and mouthed "Go on." He then gestured to his heart. Speak from the heart.

"I'm here to show you the future. Energy is supposedly unstoppable but are energy that we run on hurts are earth and soon it will run out. So what will we do then? I have created a limitless energy source that is pure energy and does not pollute." I went to my suitcase and pulled out the small orb with a pair of gloves on. "This is this energy source. It can be used in many ways. But what I see it as, is the way to power the city. If you will let me demonstrate."

I brought a remote control and clicked the button. Soon all the lights went out. There were several cries from people but I brought a glow stick and cracked it. "Everyone calm down just watch." I went backstage and to the box. I brought out cables and a few tools. I said a silent pray and hoped this would work. I wired the buildings lights and everything into the energy source. I flipped a switch and the lights went back on. There was a huge uproar from the crowd. I went back on stage feeling even more confident.

"With that energy source, this city could run itself. We would never have to fear of the dark, no more power outages. Just light and power. This energy will be able to sustain itself and offer so much to our city, our world." I smiled and dropped down the mic. Then everyone started to clap. I looked at my parents. My mom was smiling and my dad had tears in his eyes. I did it. Maybe I even got in. I went down from the stage and ran to my parents.

I embraced them for a giant hug. I felt my dad stroke my hair and my mom's tears going onto my shoulder.

"Honey you where fantastic!" My mother exclaimed.

"She was more than that you where mind blowing. There is no way they wouldn't accept you after that presentation!" I smiled feeling slightly embarrassed. I then heard a voice say.

"Ms. Tanaka." I turned around and saw it was Abigail Callaghan. The dean of the school.

"Yes." I said sheepishly.

"That was a brilliant presentation. I hope to see you here." She pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. On it was the schools seal.

"I'm in." I asked.

'Yes you are in." I jumped into the air about 3 feet.

"I did it! I did it! I'm in!" I hugged my parents once more and this time I was crying with them. This is it. I'm in. I'm going to change the world. I stepped back and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Come on Honey lets go get some ice cream." My mom suggested. I smiled and followed them out the door. Too excited to focus I bumped into someone. I fell on my bottom and rubbed my head. I looked up. I bumped into a boy. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a red t shirt. He had on khaki shorts. He had black hair that was uneven and a mess. He was rubbing his head too.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." I stood up and held out hand. He took it and I helped him up. I looked at his face and saw he had brown eyes. He continued to rub his head and said...

"Oh it's ok." He let out a quirky half smile. "Doesn't even hurt." He stopped looking and took a quick look at me. "You're the girl from the stage Akria Tanaka right?"

"Yeah."

"Your presentation was amazing. That energy source. It was brilliant."

"Oh thanks." I felt a little awkward. The only people I really spend time with is my parents. It's kind of hard to make friends when you were a genius by the time you were five.

"My name is Hiro I go here for school." He held out his hand I shook it.

"You go here?" I asked. "But you're..."

"I'm 15."

""Your 15! I'm 15 too!"

"Really." Hiro exclaimed. 'Well it will be nice to know someone my age here."

"Yeah so I'll see you around." I began to walk out of the door when Hiro shouted.

"Hey Akria."

"Yeah Hiro."

"How about you stop by the school tomorrow I could show you around."

"Thank would be great get to know the school before I come I'm so afraid I will get lost."

"Don't worry come around 11 tomorrow by the lab and I'll give you a tour."

"Thanks Hiro it was nice to meet you. See you tomorrow!" I said as I waved goodbye.

I watched Hiro wave goodbye as I walked to the ice cream place with my parents. We reached the place and entered. "Ah the Tanaka family the usually I assume."

"You bet it. We are celebrating tonight." My mom said. The lady smiled and pulled out three waffle cones. One had strawberry ice cream, one had vanilla and the last one had chocolate ice cream covered with chocolate syrup. That last one is mine. We took the ice cream gladly and walked out making our way back home. I licked the ice cream happily.

"Aw honey you've got a little..." My mom gestured to my left cheek. I wiped it off with my hand.

"Better?" I asked.

"Better" she said back. We then reached are small apartment right by the trolley stop. We went in and I smiled looking at our home. It was messy with research papers scattered all over the tables. There where bookshelf's all along the wall of the apartment. May parents room, the kitchen, dining room, and living room was all downstairs. My room was right upstairs.

"Well you had a long night Akria. I think you need some sleep." My mom suggested.

"I guess your right besides I am going to get a tour of the school tomorrow."

"Really." My mom questioned. "Who is giving you the tour?"

"This kid I bumped into me and we started talking. His names is umm..." I snapped my fingers trying to remember his name. "Hiro that's it! He was impressed by my presentation. Hiro is my age you know. So we talked for a few minutes and he offered to show me around the school tomorrow. He seems nice."

"You think you might be making a new friend." My dad asked.

"I hope so. I would like to have a friend for once." My parents came over and wrapped me in a big hug.

"Now up to bed honey. Your dad and I have to leave early for the lab. Can you make breakfast for yourself?"

"Sure night mom, night dad." I went upstairs and walked into room. I went to my drawers and pulled out my pajamas. Plaid sleep pants and a giant oversized sleep shirt. I had books scattered across the room. My computer was on and it had my blueprints for the energy source. There were research papers, screws, tools, all across my room. My old bot laid on my desk. It's been a while since I went bot-fighting but that's in the past. I climbed into bed and laid down. I stared up at the ceiling. This was a new start. A fresh start. I'm going to change the world.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I held my hand out trying to reach it. I kept smacking my night stand till I finally found it. I stretched up and realized I was touring my college today. I flipped my covers off and quickly change. I put on jean shorts and a pair of purple converses. I slipped on a purple t-shirt and my favorite red hoodie. I brushed my short brown choppy hair. One of my bangs was growing out while the rest where choppy. Laying uneven across my forehead. I grabbed a black headband put it in my hair and headed downstairs.

I ate a quick breakfast of cereal and a banana. I went to my garage where I usually worked on all my science stuff. My energy was still safely stored. I took a look around among my laptop, 3-d printer and other finished projects. I grabbed my roller blades and skated to the college.

I smiled at the city. It's always so bright and always moving and it's nice to know there are people at their protecting are city. I watched trolleys go by and car horns honking away. People walking on the sidewalks. I decided to take a short cut and skate into an alley. I've done it many times when I went bot fighting. Plus whenever I had to avoid the cops or other bot fighters, I would take these shortcuts and one of them leads right to the college.

I came out on the other side and there stood my new school. I took in a deep breathe. I skated over to the lab building where Hiro said he would meet me. I skated up and stopped quickly. I took off my purple skates and hanged them over my shoulders. I put my helmet in the bag and pushed the door open.

"Hiro." I shouted. "Hiro." I shouted again. The lab was white and was sectioned off so everyone could have their own section of the lab. It reminded me of my room expect larger and messier. I then heard a voice that said.

"Hey Hiro I think someone is here to see you."

"Oh yeah thanks Honey Lemon." Hiro said. I heard footsteps and saw Hiro coming out of one of the lab areas. He had on a San Fransokyo school sweatshirt on over his t-shirt. He was smiling and his hair was a mess.

"Hey Akria!"

"Hey Hiro so are we going to start the tour."

"In a minute 1st I want you to meet the gang."

"The gang?" I questioned. Hiro gestured for me to follow him. I caught up with him and walked in step with him.

"So what are you majoring in here." I asked Hiro.

"Robotics it's what I do. How about you? What do you want to do here?"

"I'm thinking double major. Energy science and mechanical engineering."

"Whoa ambitious much." Hiro commented.

"I want to change the world and to do that I need to know everything I can."

Hiro smiled and says "That reminds of someone." His smile started to falter. I then not looking where I was going bumped into something. "Ow." I rubbed my forehead. I must be the clumsiest person on earth yet I can skate just fine. I looked up and saw yellow bike being held by robotic arms. "Whoa." The bikes where suspended. "Electromagnetic suspension." I rubbed my hands between the suspensions. "This is freakin..."

"Hey!" I jumped back a little bumping into Hiro. The person took off her helmet revealing a girl with black hair in a pixie cut with purple streaks. She had on a leather jacket with a white t shirt. She had on black leggings with black shorts over them.

"GoGo" Hiro said. "This is Akria. Remember her presentation last night." She blew a bubble gum bubble and popped it.

"Welcome to the nerd lab." I raised an eyebrow and tried to sound nice.

"I've never seen a bike like this."

"Electromagnetic suspension. Zero resistance. Fast but no fast enough." She took the wheel and tossed it into a bin. "Yet." She then walked away. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Heh so..."

"Don't mind GoGo she doesn't say much but she is a great friend. Come on you haven't met everyone yet." He continued to run past the other people in the lab dodging the other experiments. I ran after him trying to do the same as him but I didn't have much success. I tripped on my feet and landed face first on the floor. I looked up and saw a big guy wearing a green sweater. He had on blue goggles.

"Whoa behind the line." He said. I tried standing up but I fell too hard. Hiro found me and helped me up.

"Hey Wasabi this is Akria from last night's presentation."

"Hello Akria prepare to be amazed." He tossed an apple through two poles and the apple was thinly sliced. It was so thin I could see right through it. He turned a switch and I could see in between the poles was lasers.

"Laser induced plasm." Wasabi said. I was just in awe. That was so cool. He went over to his desk where I noticed everything was labeled and quite neatly placed. Man if he saw my room he would go nuts I bet. I picked up a wrench.

"You certainly have a system." He took the wrench out of my hand and placed it back on the table.

"Ah everything's in this place, everything is where it should be." I saw an arm go by and heard the voice of GoGo.

"Need this."

"Hey you just can't do that." He said chasing after her. I started giggling to myself. Hiro's friends where pretty entertaining.

"You haven't met everyone yet." He grabbed my hand and took me to another part of the lab. "Ah here we are. Hey Honey Lemon!" I looked around the huge chemistry lab when I saw a girl rolling something.

"Hey Hiro, who's this?"

"This is Akria."

"Akria" The girl walked up to me. She had long blonde hair and huge pink glasses. She was wearing a white lab coat over her very bright clothes. "I'm Honey Lemon, it's so nice to meet you." She took my hand and shook it quickly. "Come on, come on come on." She took my wrist and dragged me over to her chemistry seat. I looked at what she rolled over.

"That's a whole lot of tungsten carbon."

"I know watch this." She went back to the chemistry set and showed me what she was doing. "A dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydro peroxide, SUPER HEATED TO FIVE HUNDRED KELVIN and..." She brought out the final product spraying the tungsten. She pulled a lever and all of the sudden the whole thing is pink.

"That is...certainly...pink." I said to her.

"I know and here's the best part." She went up the pink tungsten and gently poked it. The thing exploded spreading pink all over me, Hiro, and Honey Lemon.

"Wow."

"I know chemical inbredimelment." She smiled and went over to meet up with GoGo, and Wasabi. They all started laughing and talking.

"So GoGo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon, those are some interesting names."

"There nicknames Fred mostly comes up with them."

"Who's Fred?"

"This guy right here." I turned around and jumped back little but I soon realized the lizard was just a suit.

"Don't be afraid." He pulled down the mask revealing a boy with shaggy blonde hair and a green cap. "The names Fred." He brought out his arm and I shook it gently. "Official school mascot but at night." He twirled the sigh he was holding. "I am also a school mascot."

"So what are you majoring in?" I asked.

"Oh I don't go here but I am a major science enthusiast." He flopped down in a chair and started talking about nonsense like giant lizards and invisible stuff. As they were talking Hiro gestured me to follow. I let out a deep breathe who else does he want me to meet. I'm already uncomfortable around a lot of people what's next.

We walked down the hall when Hiro said "This is my lab."

"Whoa." His lab was amazing. It was filled with robot parts, tools, and blueprints. I set down my skates in a nearby table. "This is so..." I fell again on my face, tripping on Hiro's skateboard.

"Ah ow."

"Whoa you are really clumsy."

"Ya think. I tried to stand up when I heard an inflating sound. I sat up a little and saw a giant white marshmallow robot. He looked at his surroundings and started to walk towards me. I heard the swish of his feet. The robot waved his hand.

"Hello I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion." He lent a hand up and helped me up.

"Thanks...Baymax."

"On a scale of one-ten how would rate your pain."

"Um zero. Hiro what is this."

"This is Baymax he is programmed to heal the sick and injured. My brother built him and I upgraded him." I walked around looking at Baymax.

"I will scan you for injuries."

"Oh you don't have..."

"Scan complete. You have slight bruising which should heal in a day or two. Would you like a lollipop?" He held out a red lollipop. Where did he get that from?

"Sweet." I took the lollipop and sucked on it.

Baymax looked at Hiro and asked. "Hiro who is this?"

"Baymax this is Akria. She is going to be attending this school now." Baymax tilted his head.

"Hello Akria I am Baymax." He held out his hand in a fist. I did the only logically I did a fist bump. Baymax then moved his fingers bringing his arm up and said "Balalala." I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Baymax walked towards Hiro and stood directly behind him.

"Baymax is so...so adorable."

"I think that is the point."

"How does he know all the medical procedures?" Hiro went up to Baymax and a small chip popped out."

"This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax." I looked closer to the chip and saw the name Tadashi Hamada written on their plus a red chip too."

"Hiro what's that red chip."

"Oh nothing." He quickly closed it and stood there in shock. I decided to change the subject.

"I saw the name Tadashi Hamada written on the chip who's that? Is that your brother?"

"Yeah that's my brother." Hiro said. He started to look down and his smiling was fading.

"Can I meet your brother?" I asked.

"No."

"Why?"

He...Tadashi...he died a year ago in a fire." The room went silent. I saw small tears go down Hiro's eyes. Oh lord did I make him cry. Great my one chance at making a friend and I make him cry.

"Hiro I am so sorry, I didn't know." I moved closer to him but Hiro just looked up and wiped the tears from his face. Baymax placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay really. Tadashi he's still here." I smiled at Hiro and looked at Baymax. I wonder if in a way Baymax is Hiro's new brother.

"Okay then I'm up for the rest of the tour."

"Of course right this way." I went out first followed by Hiro then Baymax. I looked back and smiled at Baymax. He walked right behind Hiro trying to keep up with him. It was cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro showed me around all the different parts of the college. The different classrooms. The cafeteria (which Hiro does not recommend.) The other labs. Most of the buildings where separated by what major you were in. So most of classes would be in the energy building but I was taking a robotic and engineer class. So I would at least a few classes with Hiro. So I wouldn't be all alone.

Baymax continued to follow us around but it was pretty great. He was a giant marshmallow. We reached the end of the tour and we stopped at a beach. I sat down and stretched out. Hiro sat next to me and Baymax sat next to Hiro.

"I'm so glad I'm coming here." I said with a smile. "I'm so glad I decided to apply." Hiro looked at me and asked

"What made you want to come here?"

"My parents. They always noticed that I had a gift with science and nurtured it. I graduated high school early. After I graduated high school they pushed me to apply to college but...I was in that teen phase. Where I didn't want to listen to anyone and thought I knew everything. That year I... I'm not proud of the fact but I did bot fighting. I would go into fights walk in with a little money and come out with a pile of it."

"Really." Hiro said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I learned how to skate good really fast. I would always get out of the bot fighters reach. I learned all the shortcuts of this city to get out of there quicker. I only got caught once. The police found me escaping and I was thrown in jail. My parents came to get me out and boy did I get chewed out. My mom yelled at me for about 20 minutes and then walked out of the room. I expected my dad to say something but he told me this. He said when he was my age all he wanted to do was bot fight but when he got older he realized he couldn't bot fight all the time. He found this school that helped him out. He took me here and told me about their programs and I just knew that I..."

"Had to go here." Hiro finished.

"Yeah" I said looking at Hiro. Hiro opened his mouth about to say something when I heard a shout.

"Hiro!" I looked over and saw Honey Lemon and the rest of the gang coming over to us. I started to shrink down a little. Baymax looked at me and said

"Hiro Akria's body language and brain signal show that she is nervous or shy around your friends." I face palmed myself.

"Baymax!" I exclaimed. Hiro just laughed.

"That's Baymax. Don't worry Akria you just have to get to them better." He stood up and held out a hand. I sighed and took it. The three of us walked towards them.

"Hey Hiro where planning out to go to lunch want to join us." GoGo asked.

"Yeah sure." He said. I stepped back a little feeling left out

Honey Lemon looked at me and said "Hey why don't you join us where going out for sushi." Soon all them said things like "Come on. Join us. It will be fun."

"Well I um..."

"Come on Akria." Hiro said with a smile. "It will be fun." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok why not I'm starving anyway." They all smiled and I slipped on my skates. They lead the way and I started to skate behind them.

"So Akria..." Honey Lemon asked. "What are you majoring in?" All of us where around a table eating sushi. I twirled my chopsticks around and said

"I'm planning on majoring on energy science but I am going to be taking a few classes in mechanical engineering and robotics."

"Looks like you will have a lot on your plate." GoGo commented.

"Yeah but I'll be able to handle it."

"She sounds a lot like Hiro." GoGo said again.

"Yeah Hey maybe..." Fred started to say but Wasabi quickly covered his mouth.

"Maybe we will have some classes with you." I raised an eyebrow and said

"Maybe it all depends on how my schedule works out. I'm a little nervous about it."

"Don't worry Akria you'll be fine plus will be here to help you." Hiro said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Really" they all said. I face lit up. This was the 1st time I had any really friends.

"Akria." Baymax said. "Your neurotransmitters suggest that you are happy."

"Baymax!" I shouted. Everyone busted into laughter and I joined in to. This was actually fun. I finished lunch with them and we talked. Like actually talked. We talked about science and robotics and comic books. (That was Fred.) I didn't realize how much time has gone by. I checked my phone. "Oh my gosh. I have to get back home my parents will kill me."

"Can't you call them, and tell them you can back later." Wasabi suggested.

"Yeah we were thinking we could go to the mall or just go around the city." Honey Lemon said.

"We could go bike racing." GoGo said.

"Or to the comic book store." Fred suggested.

"We could go walk around the city" Hiro said.

"Ummmm...well I guess I could call them." I pulled out my phone and dialed there lab number. My dad picked up.

"Oh hi honey we were about to call the home phone see how you were. How did the tour go?"

"Hey dad. The tour was great then Hiro and his friends took me out to lunch. Where still out and they want to see if I want hang out some more if that is okay."

"Akria go ahead have fun with your new friends."

"Really dad!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah go ahead just be back in time for dinner."

"Don't worry Dad I will. Love you."

"Love you too Honey." I hung up the phone and turned back to Hiro and everyone else.

"I can stay where too?" They all stood up. Honey Lemon put interlinked arms with mine.

"Come on Akria lets have some fun." She said and we all walked out of the restaurant.

Boy did we have some fun. First we went to the mall. Where Honey Lemon took me everywhere.

"Look a photo booth let's get in." Honey Lemon suggested.

"There is no way we can all fit in there." Wasabi said.

"Oh sure we can." Honey Lemon dragged us all in which was a very, very tight squeeze especially with Baymax in it.

"Ah Fred your elbow is in my stomach." GoGo commented.

"Get your hand out of my face Wasabi." Honey Lemon. Baymax stood in the back oblivious to how uncomfortable we were. Hiro and I were pushed up front squished together.

"On the count of the three guys smile." Honey Lemon managed to say. "One two three!" The photos were taken and we all quickly got out of the booth. All of us tried to get out at once and we ended up landing on top of each other. Baymax waddled out and "You have all fallen." We all started laughing and slowly stood up. The pictures came out and each of us got one.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"To the comic book store." Fred exclaimed rushing ahead of us. They all started laughing and we followed after him. Watching Fred in the store was hilarious. He walked out with about ten comics and the rest of us walked out with nothing. We went out of the mall and put on my skates and skated along the sidewalk. We talked some more along the way and made are way back to the school. But before we stopped at the school. I saw my favorite place.

"Oh guys you want some ice cream? It's on me?"

"We can't say no to free ice cream." Fred commented. We all went in. Where the ice cream man saw me.

"Ah Akria your usually."

"Yes please and give these guys whatever they want." They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Go on guys get your favorite ice cream." They all smiled and went straight to the lady.

"I want chocolate and vanilla swirl." GoGo said "With sprinkles."

"I want mint chocolate chip fudge." Wasabi shouted.

"Raspberry chocolate swirl." Honey Lemon exclaimed.

"Chocolate with chocolate fudge and chocolate sprinkles." Fred said excitingly

.

"Vanilla with gummy bears on top please." Hiro said.

"Gummy Bears?" I questioned.

"What I like gummy bears." Hiro said shrugging his shoulders. I giggled slightly and got my ice cream cone. We then went back outside making are way back to the college. Fred managed to get the ice cream all over his face.

Uh Fred you got a little..." I gestured to his entire face. He took his sleeve and started rubbing his face with it." Everyone started laughing when all of a sudden Baymax said,

"Low Battery." He started to deflate and his eyes seemed droopy.

"Uh- oh better get home to charge." Hiro wrapped an arm around the deflating Baymax.

"Shhhh" He said to Hiro putting a finger up to his mouth. "We jumped out a..."

"Baymax shhh."

"Sssshhhhh." Baymax said back. I laughed to myself.

"Do you need any help Hiro?" I asked him.

"No I go this but hang on." Hiro pulled out his phone." "Put your number in and I'll call you and I can also give the gangs numbers if that is okay with them."

"Yeah." They all said together." I took Hiro's phone and plugged in my number as he held onto Baymax.

"Here you go. Well I guess I'll see you guys on Monday." I started to skate away and looked back. All of them where waving goodbye. I waved back. Who knew I would make friends so fast.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. I just stayed up late fine tuning some projects. Doing research and texting Hiro and the gang. I had to charge my phone every hour because I got some texts from them. It was kind of overwhelming but parents kept pushing me. They didn't want me to be alone anymore. Finally the 1st day of college arrived. I woke up early to the sound of my parents saying "Get up, it's your 1st college girl." I pulled the covers over my eyes.

"Mom 5 more minutes."

"Nope up now young lady. Remember Hiro is coming over to take you over."

"Oh yeah." I threw off my covers and grabbed my clothes for the day. I was doing a black t-shirt with the San Fransokyo school logo on it. I grabbed my jean shorts and a pair of converse. I slipped my backpack on my shoulder.

"Oh wait." Before I ran down the stairs I grabbed my favorite red hoodie and my necklace. It was a simple opal on a silver chain. I then rushed down the stairs. "Hey mom, hey dad, mmmh that smells delicious."

"Whoa young lady slow down." My dad said pulling my plate away. "Man what did you say to wake her up?"

"I told her Hiro was coming to take her over."

"Ooohhh does someone have a crush." My dad questioned.

"Dad nooooooo!" I took my plate back and ate my breakfast. "Hiro and I our just friends and we just met so dad, mom do not say anything like that when you..."

"Am I interrupting something?" I turned around and saw Hiro standing there with Baymax. "The door was open so I thought I would come in."

"Well hello there young man." My dad went up to Hiro and shook his hand. "I'm Mr. Tananka."

"I'm Hiro and this is Baymax." I grabbed my backpack and said,

"Well we better getting going..."

"Hang on...I'm Mrs. Tanaka. Now promise me you look after our daughter she's a little nervous."

"Moooommmmmm."

"Oh and make sure she doesn't embarrass herself one time."

"Daaaaaaddddddd!"

"Don't worry Mrs. and Mr. Tanaka, I'll watch over Akria." My parents smiled and the nodded in approval. My parents probably the most embarrassing parents in the world.

"Bye Mom, bye dad see you tonight." They waved goodbye and Hiro and I walked out of the apartment.

"Sorry about my parents there...there...there my parents."

"No it's fine your parents our great, now come on we don't want to be late." We walked towards the school and I went to my class. My 1st one was introduction to energy and how to harness it. After that is mechanical engineering. Then I had a lunch break. Then it was a lab with robotics. Finally it was robotics. I'm Hiro in the robotics class and actually I was with GoGo in my engineering class. So I won't be completely alone but my 1st two classes that will be the test.

"I have to get going but good luck and I'll see you at lunch." Baymax walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"You will alright. There. There." He said as he patted my hand. I started laughing and walked into the building looking at Hiro and Baymax as I went in. The building was huge. It was filled with students, holding books and talking to each other. I held onto my necklace and went into the building.

"Good morning class I am Professor Adams and I will be teaching what energy is and how to harness it." I looked around the huge lecture hall having my laptop out ready to take notes. He then begun to speak and my fingers went flying.

"If you have to harness energy start small. Find a way to contain it so you can use it productively. Then work get bigger think bigger but before you can do that always start small." Soon enough my 1st class was done with. I grabbed my laptop and headed to my next class when Mr. Adams pulled me aside. "You are Akria Tananka Professor Tanaka's daughter right."

"You mean my father and mother right?" I asked

"Yes I used to work with them. I expect great things from you Akira." He then walked away. Jeez thanks mom and dad. My 1st day and my 1st teacher already wants me to be his top student. Thanks a lot.

It didn't stop there in my next class the teacher pulled me aside and said "I expect great things from you Akria." I let out a sigh. Great not another one.

'Do you know my parents?" I asked.

"No but I saw your presentation and it was amazing. You will do great things Akria." I nodded my hand and quickly got out of the classroom. I saw Hiro waiting outside for me with Baymax.

"Oh thank god you here." I exclaimed.

"Whoa what happened? Did you embarrass yourself? Like your parents said."

"No but all of my teachers where like I expect great things from you and stuff like that." Hiro started laughing. "Hey what's so funny?"

"That happened to me too. When I did my microbots presentation all of my teachers where like we expect great things from you. You will be amazing and stuff like that. It stops after a while don't worry."

"Thanks Hiro I needed to here that. So what's for lunch?"

"How about pizza there is one place nearby that's really good."

"Yes pizza sounds delicious is the rest of the gang coming to meet us?"

"No they still have some classes but will see them after school though."

"Oh okay well then let's go then." I walked with Hiro to the pizza place where they obviously knew him. We took a seat in the back as Baymax sat with us.

Ah what would the lovely couple like?" The waiter said when he saw us. Hiro and I quickly pulled are chairs apart from each other. Before he could say anything I did.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no we are just friends." Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Really 6 no's." I flushed and just shrunk in my seat and ordered our food. The waiter smirked and walked away. Hiro eyed me.

"What?!"

"I just find it funny that you responded so quickly."

"Like you weren't just about to do the same."

"I wasn't going to do 6 no's." I raised my finger to say something but I couldn't think of a comeback. He just smiled again and laughed.

"Akria you neurotransmitters suggested you are agitated."

"Baymax!" I shouted again. This caused Hiro to laugh more. His laugh was pretty contagious and soon enough I was laughing with him. The waiter brought our pizza over and saw us laughing. He eyed us but just dropped off the pizza. I heard him whisper on his way out.

"Sure they aren't a couple." I brushed it off and we dug into our pizza.

The walk back to the college was nice. Hiro and I talked on the way back about well everything. We talked about robotics about video games, books, robots and well I had to mention Big Hero 6.

"Isn't it amazing what they do it's nice to know some people are looking out for the city. What would I give to meet them and thank them?"

"Why?"

"Because I was on a trolley this time and all of the sudden it snapped off the line. It was running away. I thought I was going to die. When all of a sudden I saw Big Hero 6 come flying in. They stopped the trolley and saved the lives on the trolley including mine. Ever since then I wanted to thank them for it."

"Wow that's amazing, maybe one day you will be able to meet them." He let out a smile and I raised an eyebrow what is hiding. We reached the college and now it was time for my afternoon classes. At least now I have GoGo in one of them maybe this time my teachers won't be so pushy.


	5. Chapter 5

I entered the room and looked all around. I saw a hand pop out and I assumed it was GoGo. I walked over to her and took a seat. This was a lab so it should be interesting.

"Hey Akria." She blew a bubble and popped it.

"Hey GoGo."

"So how are your classes going?"

"Fine expect for the fact my teachers are already expecting great things from me."

"Ha that happened to Hiro don't worry it will stop after a while."

"You think?"

"Yeah now come on we got a lab to do." I smiled and watched the teacher come in. She didn't do much teaching. She let us on our own. I pulled out my laptop and GoGo began to work on designs...

"Well..." I brought out my pen. "If you slim down the figure of the car to give it more air resistance and then..." I brought out a model of the engine. If you give this more juice and maybe and... "What about this GoGo."

"That is...amazing! This is a great idea."

"Well then let's get started on this." But before we could it was time to go to the next class. I let out a frown but gathered my stuff. GoGo walked out with me and said

"Hey Akria your pretty cool."

"Thanks that's nice to here. I don't that get too often." She smiled and popped another bubble. "Well I better get going to my next class."

"Yeah see you and drop at the lab after class okay."

"Okay by GoGo."

"Bye Akria."

I then entered my last class, Robotics which would be Hiro. This should be fun. I walked in and immediately so Hiro who was waving over at me. I smiled and joined in the seat next to him. "Hey I said sliding in.

"Hey you ready for this class I'll think you'll like it."

"Mhhmmm as long as the teacher doesn't notice me I'll be fine." Before Hiro could say something the teacher walked in."

"Hello students I am Ms. Lin and I am your Robotics professor. This semester I will be giving you more advance teachings on robotics but right now this is what I want you to do. I want you to partner up and by the end of this semester build a fully functioning robot that can do basic tasks. Well get started. I immediately looked at Hiro and he smiled back. I brought out my laptop.

"If we use my power source and find a way to contain better..."

"It could run the robot so it could last longer." Hiro said finishing my sentence. I brought out my pen for my laptop.

"Let's do this Hiro." Before I could do anything else. The teacher told us class was done with. I let out a sigh. "Man..." Hiro got up and said.

"Come on to the lab we can do our homework there if you want too."

"Thanks that would be nice."

So we walked back to the lab where I would try to get my homework done for the day. I thought it would best to get a start on it. Plus my parents don't come back till about 6:30 so I've got time it's only two here. I went into my assigned lab which right now was empty, but soon it would fill up because I have a bunch of ideas. I pulled out my laptop and set up. I brought out my text books to study. I got a picture of my parents and one last thing. My old bot fight. I have to with me so I can remind myself to never go back to that life. It reminds of the promise to myself to help this world.

An hour later I finished my homework up. I decided to go visit GoGo 1st in the lab 1st before Hiro. I saw her upfront working on her bike.

"Hey."

"Hey". She didn't look up from her desk she was tinkering with one of the wheels.

"You know if you create a tighter tension on the bike it can give you sudden burst of speeds and if you can create a long enough tensions between the magnets it will go faster."

GoGo looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "You know what that's not a bad idea. I'll have to try it out. So..." She moved across the floor in her wheely chair grabbing her laptop. "Want to work on our car."

"You know it." So for another hour I worked with GoGo on the car design, with the way we were thinking this thing was going to go super-fast. As we were working I heard a voice say..."Hey guys."

We both turned around and saw Hiro with the rest of the gang.

"Hey Akria and I were just working on something for class." We both closed our laptops and I remembered I said I would work with Hiro too."

"Um GoGo we have that um club meeting to go too." Wasabi said.

"Oh I forgot just give me a minute sorry Akria." She got up and went off with everyone but Hiro and Baymax stayed behind.

"Club?" I asked.

"Yeah it's important for us to go but hey tomorrow do you want to work on the robot design."

"Oh you have to go too." I said a little disappointed.

"Yeah sorry but listen text or call me tonight okay?" He let out a smile. Man you cannot stay made at him.

"Fine okay I need to start heading home anyway."

"See you tomorrow Akria."

"See ya." I went over to my lab and put on my skates and grabbed my backpack. I still had about 2 hours, may as well take a skate around the town. What a mistake that was I should have just gone straight home or maybe it wasn't such a mistake.

The city was always so pretty when the sun was setting. I skated down the sidewalks passing all my favorites. I knew after a while I had to head back home. So I decided to take a short cut. What I forgot was the short cut I was about to take cut right past the bot fight headquarters. I went down the alley thinking everything was right. Then I had to stop short, fear filled me.

"Yama." I whispered. There he stood like a mountain with his fellow bot fighters and goons. My hands started to shake and I clutched my necklace.

"Ah Ms. Tanaka it's been too long."

"Apparently not long enough." I said to him. His goons slowly started to surround me. I clutched my backpack and tensed up. I have to wait for the right moment.

"You were quite a nuisance when you fought for here."

"You still on about that Yama, on the fact that I beat you like a hundred times."

"It's more about the money you little con artist I want it back." His gang slowly closed me in and Yama moved towards me. Just a little more time, I continued to clutch my necklace.

"So what do you say about giving me that money and maybe we won't break your face." I let down a gulp.

"Sorry Yama the thing is that...there is funny thing about money." I pressed the button on my necklace releasing my rocket jets on my skates, they powered up. "No returns. I whizzed straight passed him going down the alley and turning left. I heard Yama's scream of outrage. Ha sucker now to race home without getting...I stopped suddenly it was a dead end. Crap I should have turned right. I heard Yama getting closer. Crap...Crap. I turned around and there I saw him with his goons.

"Ah this is going to hurt." He begun to move closer and closer to me. Ah man how am I going to explain this to my parents? Walking home in blood that's a nice thought. I closed my eyes waiting for the 1st punch when suddenly there was nothing. I opened my eyes and saw Yama and his gang fighting someone or someone's. I looked closer and saw it was Big Hero 6.

I couldn't take my eyes of them it was so amazing but something...something seemed familiar about them. I didn't stay for long though. I heard the one in purple shout.

"Get out of her we can handle them." He said. I didn't waste any time. I skated quickly past them. Not even looking back. Once again Big Hero 6 had saved my life. AS I skated back home something went through my head. These people use what they have to protect the city. So why can't I do that. Why I can't use my resources. To protect this city, to be a hero.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Big Hero 6 characters they all belong to Disney/Marvel. I only own my O.C Akira. Also I'll be on vacation soon and were I'm going the Wi-Fi is on and off so I won't be updating regularly.**

I ran into my home and raced upstairs. I ignored my parents as they tried to get my attention. I went into my room and slammed my door shut. I pulled out my laptop and started to design something. Something big. I brought my pen out. If I can find a way to...I heard a knock on my door.

"Akria honey don't you want to tell us about your day." I heard my dad say.

"Sorry dad just a lot of homework and other stuff to do."

"Do you at least want some food?" He asked.

"Yes please." He brought in a box of roman noodles. "Here you go honey." He ruffled my hair and let me be but before he left he said. "Akria."

"Yes dad."

"I hope you that you are doing something great just don't forget us."

"Dad I would never I...I just need to get this idea down."

"Alright honey." He closed the door and I went back to work.

Now the way I work is interesting. I had my legs outstretched as I leaned on my laptop drawing out my ideas. I slurped on my noodles and texted Hiro all at once. I am the master of multi-tasking. Soon enough I had a design for the super suit I would just pray it would work. I shut my laptop down. Man I was tired it was a long 1st day. I thought I would rest my head for just a minute. My eyes fluttered down and soon I was asleep.

3rd person P.O.V

Akria's father smiled as he saw his daughter asleep at her computer. He went in quietly and laid a blanket on her. He kissed her forehead and said "Good night Honey. Don't worry everything will be fine." He then turned off her lights and walked out. He smiled. He knew everything will work out in the end. He went into his bed room with his wife and went to sleep.

Hiro was in his room tuning up his suit. "That was a close one today Baymax good thing we were there or Akria..." Hiro shuddered. "I don't want to think about it." Baymax looked at Hiro strangely.

"Hiro your heart rate has increased is something wrong."

"No I'm fine it's just I don't want Akria getting hurt. I don't think I could stand that."

"Hiro it seems to me..."

"Don't even Baymax. She is my friend I don't like seeing my friends getting hurt." He continued to fix his suit. He took a real beating from the bot fighters and he was freezing it was like 30 degrees right now. Baymax looked at Hiro and walked over to him. He started to heat up and hug Hiro.

"You will be alright there there." Hiro smiled and curled up in the warmth of Baymax. Soon enough he fell asleep. Baymax picked Hiro up and set him in his bed. He then put away his armor and went back to his charging station. As Hiro softly fell asleep you could her Baymax whisper. "Goodnight Hiro."

The man sat in his chair looking at the multiple televisions. No one would no he was here and that's what he needed. Right now all of Big Hero 6 was asleep. Good good. After months of studying he was so close to cracking there code how they fought and what their weaknesses are. Finally there was the last TV. The new girl Akria was her name. She seemed interesting. He watched her sleep with her mouth hanging open on her laptop.

She has a brilliant mind he thought but she isn't a threat not yet anyway. He would have to study her for months to decide that. However he knew she will be good for something if she doesn't turn out to be a threat well then...she would be good leverage. If what the boy did today. Defying his team just to save her and him not regretting it. It shows something.

The girl may be the key to Hiro's undoing. She may just maybe be the boy's strongest weakness. It will take time though. Months even to determine that. The man leaned back in his chair and continued to watch them. This should be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

5 months later.

Months have passed at SFI and they have been the best of my life. The classes where fun and exhilarating and well a challenge at times. My energy classes have been a blast. I am almost down with the car with GoGo and my robot is almost ready.

I have been having so much with the gang especially Hiro. Usually every weekend we get together at the Lucky Cafe 1st and then we go about the city. At the end of the day we usually crash or end up laughing. We have had a beach day or one time we went to a bike race track which ended up with Baymax taking care of all of us...man. Anyway, my parents have been so good and I have found a way to manage time between school, friends and family, somehow.

Though I have done some all-nighters in my lab working in my super suit. Tonight thought is the night. I am taking it out for a spin and testing it out. My parents have gone to bed. I grabbed the suit out of the bag and put it on. It was a black ninja outfit and a black mask to cover my face and hair. There were small eye holes out of it though so I could see. I slipped on my skates which I spray painted black. Next was the final touch the gloves. The where black mechanical gloves that fit onto my hand perfectly. There was a small hole on them which is where the energy source came out of them. It came out in a beam which can knock someone down.

I went to my widow and opened it. I took a deep breathe. This is it the final test. I then jumped out of my widow landing softly in the alley. I then begun to skate to the location. I heard a report of a gang downtown in San Fransokyo. I skated down and thought to myself can I really handle this.

Downton was in chaos. Shops where turn up streets were torn. What did this? I suddenly felt something against me back sending me down onto the ground. Ah heck I am way over in my head. I looked up and saw three women standing there. Each of them with paint on their face and wearing short knimos with leggings and roller skates. Each one of them had a different weapon. I knew who they where they are called the Fujitas a gang that is always causing mischief. Alright now three against one this should be fun.

"What are you supposed to be" the one with the umbrella said.

I stood up and got on my roller skates. I fired up glove and aimed at her.

"I'm the thing you should be running from." I fired the glove and knocked her off her feet. She remained down. Alright one down two to go.

"You'll pay for that." The one with the fan come up to me trying to strike me. I dodged her and quickly skated behind her. She seemed confused. I skated and fired at her she then went down. Okay two down one to go. The last girl was holding a spike ball on a chain. This should be fun.

You should learn to not play in the big leagues little girl." She threw the ball which I narrowly dodged. Wait a minute that's it. I skated around her becoming a quick target. Every time she threw the ball she missed. Finally I got behind her and fired the last shot. Holy crap I did it, I saved the day. Suddenly I heard police sirens oh crap. But when they came out they didn't try to arrest me.

"Miss thank you so much for doing this. Are you a part of Big Hero 6?"

"Oh no sir I'm my own."

"What should we call you?"

"Uhhhhh...Pulse." I then skated away leaving the police officer with the gang. I smiled as I skated off this will certainly be the start of something. I skated back home and looked up at my window. Good thing I upgraded my rocket skates. I turned them off and sort of not really flew up to the widow. I landed in gently and took off my suit really quickly. I noticed from where I was hit there was black and blue bruise. "Ah crap."

I went over to my messy desk and pulled out some healing paste and sat down. "Ahhh, damn it stings." I rubbed it a little more and put on my pajamas and crawled into bed. Have to get some sleep before morning hits me boy am I going to feel that bruise in the morning.

3rd P.O.V

The man in black was smiling reviewing the footage over the last few months. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" He watched over the time the gang took Akria to the beach. There young smiling face ah...and when Hiro invited Akria over to her home for dinner. Her race with GoGo against her rocket skates. Yes there all bonding, that's what he needs. Big Hero 6 now has a weakness the girl and she can't. The man suddenly stopped. What is that?

New footage had come in. The girl Akria had figured out her power gloves and now she is going around like a ninja like a hero. No, no, no she must be...He watched the footage she was fighting and doing it well. She took down the fujitas in less than a couple minutes.

No this is all wrong she is supposed to be helpless the victim. The man continued to watch the footage. She had reached her home and was hurt. Ah she is hiding this from her parents and from her friends. This might not be the end and when she does this more she will gain enemies this might be interesting. He leaned back in his seat. Very interesting indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning this is a long and emotional chapter. You have been warned.**

My alarm clock started buzzing. I slammed my hand on it and it kept on blaring. Frik. I got up and gently turned it off. Ugh my back is killing me. Stupid Fujitas. I got up and put on my clothes. My parents left early for the lab and Hiro was coming here to walk with me to school. I had to get ready soon and put on a fake smile.

I slipped my suit into my secret compartment in my room. I then grabbed a quick banana and went downstairs and I heard the doorbell ring. "Coming Hiro." I put on my skates and helmet." I opened the door and saw Hiro smiling. He was holding his skateboard and Baymax stood behind him.

"Hey Akria ready for the day."

"Yeah." I let out a huge yawn.

"You okay Akria you look beat."

'Oh I'm fine Hiro just fine." I walked and I flinched my back still hurt.

"Are you sure Baymax?"

Listen Hiro, Baymax I don't need a..."

"Scan complete." Baymax said.

"Unbelievable."

"Akria has rather large bruise on her back I would recommend a medical paste."

"I already put some on Baymax and I'm fine okay." Hiro eyed me.

"How did you get the bruise?" He asked.

"I was working on something and something fell on me. I'm fine though really." I could tell Hiro wasn't buying it but he let it slide.

"Come on lets go we have to finish are final draft of our work robot." I smiled and begun to slowly skate along with Hiro and Baymax.

"Hey did you see the news this morning?" Hiro asked.

"No why?"

"Apparently there is a new hero out there called the Pulse?" Oh crap I'm on the news.

"Really what does Big Hero 6 think of this?"

"They weren't available for a comment."

"Oh well maybe The Pulse will be showing up more."

"Yeah maybe." I looked at Hiro he seemed distracted was it because of Pulse or me

"Hiro you okay you seem..."

"No it's just today is Tadashi's birthday."

"Oh my god Hiro." I stopped skating real quickly and gave him a hug. I rubbed his messy hair and for a moment it was just us. Best friends no one else. I could tell he was trying to hold back the tears. "Listen to me Hiro." I said as I continued to hug him. "It's okay, it's okay. Tadashi might not be here physically but he is here. And we have all your friends here including me.

"Don't I know that it's just?"

"Hey listen to me it's all going to be okay." I continued to hug him and could feel a tear roll down his cheek onto my shoulder. We break away and he tries to smile. I hold out my hand. "Hiro it will be alright I promise." He takes my hand and smiles. "Now come on or will be late for school." We then walked to school hand in hand in. Baymax following us.

Hiro's P.O.V

School had ended for the day. Akria had to leave early which worked perfect for me. "Come on Baymax we have to get to Fred's house emergency team meeting." Baymax followed me as we took the trolley up to his house.

"Hiro are you okay your brain waves suggest that you are in distress."

"There is just a lot going on with the new hero, and today being the day..." I choked on the last words. I just couldn't today. I planned on visiting his grave this weekend tell him about everything that is going on. About the team and his friends and my new friend Akria. I just need to tell him. Baymax out an arm around me and touched his hand. I dropped my head down. Maybe tonight I would watch those videos just to remind me he is here.

The trolley stopped and I walked out with Baymax up to Freda house. The butler let us in and we walked to our usually meeting place. "Hey guys." I said waving. "How is everything going?" They were all sitting down and looking serious even Fred.

"Ok guys what is it?"

"It's this." GoGo sets down a newspaper. There was a picture of the pulse. The article was titled "New Hero in San Fransokyo."

"So what she seems like she is good." I said.

"Yeah but she could be a threat to us and the team." GoGo said.

"I agree with Hiro she seems nice." Honey Lemon said.

"Well we don't know much about this hero maybe we should wait till we see more of her." Wasabi said.

"This is a classic comic arc. A new hero appears out of nowhere and the team must take action." Fred said all excited. "I think we should face her establish this is our town."

'Fred no I think right now we should stand back a little do our job and if we meet the Pulse talk to her." I said trying to get everyone to agree on something. They nodded their heads agreeing.

'Alright next thing." My cell phone buzzed. "Hold on a minute." I looked down and saw it was Akria. She typed _Hey Hiro I hope you're feeling better if you need someone to talk to call me. :)_ I smiled and typed back _Thanks._ "Sorry guys it was Akria." I put my phone away and all of them where staring at me. "What?!"

"Hiro we never really talked about what you did a few months ago." Honey Lemon mentioned.

"What did I do?"

"When you went all hero and rescued Akria from the grasps of the evil Yama." Fred said. "It was a heroic feat."

"It was stupid you ran in without a plan." Wasabi said.

"I couldn't just let Akria get hurt." I shouted.

"But we should have had a plan she may have recognized us."

"Well she didn't so it's all good. Besides I couldn't stand by. Akria could have been severely hurt and you expected to stand there a watch."

"No." Honey Lemon said. "But Hiro as heroes we have to stay a secret especially to our close friends. If she knew who we were and if any of our enemies found out then Akria could have been in big trouble. She could be hurt worse Hiro. You have to remember that."

I clenched my fist and turned my back to the team. I know there trying to make a point that what I did was stupid and reckless but I still don't regret it. "Listen guys I promise next time I won't do something so reckless okay?"

"Thanks Hiro." GoGo said. "We all care about Akria we just don't want to jeopardize her life."

"I get it now come on guys lets suit up we have a patrol to run and some training too." They all got out of their seats and raced to their suits."

"Come on Baymax we better get dressed."

"Hiro are you alright?"

"I'm fine just need some time to think that's all." I picked up the newspaper and looked at it, looking at the picture of the Pulse. Maybe we will run into her sometime.

Akria's P.O.V

I reached my house and walked in the bruise was still hurting. I walked in quietly trying to not get noticed my parents. I looked around and saw they were working on dinner. Oh my gosh it smelled like there homemade mac & cheese. I resisted to go in though and headed straight for my room. I have to put some more stuff on my back.

I closed the door and went straight to my 1st aid kit. I grabbed the rub and put it on my back oh that felt a million times better. I put my shirt back on and went to my desk. Homework was all done with so I can work on my suit. Maybe it would be best to go to the garage and work on it there. I then heard a knock on my door. "Come in."

It was my mom, "Hey Honey I think you have a guest." I closed my laptop.

"What?!"

"Just come down okay Akria. I think you will like it." I followed my mom down the stairs.

"Mom I'm not sure what is going on but..." I looked in the doorway and standing there was Hiro and Baymax.

"What are you guys doing here, I thought you had a club meeting or something."

"It ended early and I thought I could talk to you for a little bit since you sended me that text."

'Sure come on up to me room I've got some video games to play, if you want."

"Video games and time with friends can make someone happy." Baymax pointed out.

"Come on." I invited Hiro in and we went into my room. He dropped his backpack on the side of my room and I took him over to my large computer and brought over a chair. "So do you want to talk first or video games now?"

"Video games no talking." I rolled my eyes boys never wanting to talk. I tossed him a headset and a game controller.

'What are we playing?" I pulled up favorite game. Which is where you just your bot and fight a person online.

"You up for this."

"Oh I rock this game." Hiro said firing up his controllers.

"Will see about that." Soon enough you could hear me and Hiro yell from down the street.

"Chainsaw. Chainsaw." I heard Hiro yell.

"Oh no you don't FLAMETHROWER!" Hiro's robot melted and won this third game in a row. "HAHA! Take that Hiro Hamada."

"Oh you are in so much trouble Akria Tanaka. One more game."

"No talking time. Now." I shut off the game.

"Come on no talking please." He gave me a smile with that little tooth gap.

"That is not going to work Hiro spill. What was so important that you had to come over to my house at night?"

Hiro let out a sigh. I took his hand. "Come on Hiro I've none you for a while your my best friend come on tell me what's the matter."

"Listen Akria the thing is..."

"Dinner's ready!" I heard my mom shout as she came up the stairs. She then peeked in through the doorway. "Hiro, Baymax would you like to stay for dinner."

"Oh no." Hiro stood up suddenly. "I need to get back to my Aunt anyway." He started to walk down the stairs. "Come on Baymax." Baymax waddled after Hiro and I followed him down the stairs.

"Wait Hiro!" He turned around and looked at me. "What where you going to say?"

"Oh! That um...the thing is that...thanks for the helping early today you know it gets hard at times."

"Hey that's what I'm here for." I gave him a small punch in the shoulder.

"OW!" He rubbed his shoulder and I started laughing. "Yeah well thanks again. See you tomorrow." He walked out the door with Baymax and shut it behind him. I crossed my arms. Okay its official Hiro is definitely hiding something. I went into the dining room and had dinner but sat there deep in thought.

"Are you okay Honey?" My mom asked.

"I'm fine I'm not really hungry anymore. I'm going to my room. May I be excused?"

My dad was about to stop me but my mom said "Go ahead sweetie." I went upstairs and shut my door. Hiro is hiding something and I will find out but 1st. I pulled out my super suit and put it on. I then set up a dummy in my bed with the blanket over it hopefully it will full my parents. Plus my parents know when my door is closed no one comes in.

I was going to go on a quick patrol for the night maybe this will become a regular routine but I have to be more careful. If the public starts to take notice of me more than I could get into some deep trouble. Just lay low.

3 weeks later...

I'm a still mentally slapping myself. I told myself to lay low. Ha! I guess when you are a starting superhero you feel the need to help everyone. That night I stopped the Bonshai Bombers which got huge publicity. I stopped a couple robbers throughout all these weeks and one giant robot. (Don't ask.) Know the newspapers where covered with articles about the Pulse or me. The news stations where flooding with Phots, footage, and interviews with witnesses too. I was in deep dodu no. I never meant to go this far.

I woke up this morning 3 weeks later. I had a bruise from last night's brawl with jewelry store thief and a cut on my cheek from two nights ago. I have managed to convince my parents that I got it in the lab. I convinced the gang I got in a roller blade accident. I woke up and cracked my back. I seriously need more training in well...any kind of fighting. I have been improvising for a while.

I put on my clothes this morning my favorite outfit. A purple t-shirt and red hoodie. Jean shorts and purple converse with a black headband. I walked downstairs with my bag. (And the suit inside in it just in case.) "Morning mom, morning dad." I said as I each gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"Someone's happy today." My dad commented.

"Sure am" I put on a fake smile to hide my pain oh god my back hurt.

"Well good." My mom said. I sat down and ate a quick breakfast.

"By the way Mom dad. I'm going to be late tonight Hiro and I need to finish are robot we are almost done and then tomorrow we will test it out."

"Ok what time do you think you will be home?" My dad asked.

"About 7, 7:30, Hiro will take me over."

"Alright will keep dinner warm for you honey." My mom came over and gave me a hug. "Have a great day today my little college girl."

"Bye Mom. I love you." I let go and hugged dad. "Bye dad love you."

"Love you too Honey." I walked out the door and skated to school. Hopefully today would be good and maybe I would take some time off from patrolling.

3rd P.O.V

"You must do it tonight." The man in black yelled into the phone.

"Yes sir but..."

"No buts...tonight The Pulse or Akria has become too much of a threat. She can longer continue to thrive. She must be broken down. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I'll do tonight before she gets home."

"And make sure to get that file about the energy source that is key."

"Yes sir."

"Alright come see me when the deed is done understand."

"Yes." The other man on the line hung up the phone. Yes the man in black thought. Everything will be just right. This girl this nuisance will soon be gone. He then watched her in her class with Hiro. This is it. Everything will be fine and soon that girl will crumble, crumble like dust.

Akria's P.O.V

I had just finish my last class for the day and went straight to the labs I had to finish my homework quickly before I could finish the project with Hiro. It took me about an hour then I rushed over to Hiro's lab.

"Hiro I'm here."

"About time we have to finish the programming tonight."

"Hey! I had that homework on how to combine two energy sources it was tough."

"Yeah, yeah, now come on let's finish this up." So for the rest of the day Hiro and I were stuck on the computer trying to fix the programming for Ben. He is a work robot who is designed for heavy lifting. He can lift over 1, 000 lbs. The thing is we can't test him out till tomorrow in class. So we have to pray that this will work.

"Ok I think the chip is ready." Hiro said.

"Hiro you seem to be happy. You too Akria."

"Well of course we are, we have finally finished this project." I said

"Now we can't install this chip until tomorrow so I'll hang on to it." Hiro said sticking it into his backpack.

"Are you sure that is a good idea. You tend to lose things."

"Like what." He said offended.

"Like the time you lost your headphones, your backpack, and oh me in the mall."

"Oh yeah well I won't lose this." I started to laugh and soon enough Hiro joined in.

When the laughing stopped I checked my watch. "Oh my gosh it's 8 I have to get home!" I started to get my stuff together.

"Hang on Baymax and I will walk you home."

"Thanks Hiro." Once we had all our stuff together we walked home together.

"So Hiro I have to ask um... I looked on your desk and saw a small robot did you use to..."

"Yeah I bot fight. I'm not proud of it."

"Hey its ok we all got a past trust me. What made you quit?"

"My brother Tadashi he took me to this school and well I knew I had to come here and do something great." I smiled.

"You know Hiro underneath all that silliness of you. You really have a heart of gold."

"Aww." Hiro then gave me a small punch in the shoulder.

"Hey." He just smiled again. Darn that smile. We finished the walk home and talked. Just talked. About stuff. He told me a little bit about his brother and what he hopes to do for this world. I told him more about my parents and what I hope to do for this world. It was kind of nice. When we got closer to my house I heard a siren and all of a sudden a fire truck whizzed past us.

"What is going on?" Hiro asked.

"I'm not sure." I looked at where the fire truck was going. It was heading...to my house. "Mom. Dad." I then began to run to my house leaving Hiro and Baymax behind me.

I saw the flames as I got closer and I could feel the heat. There was my house in flames. I saw the firemen doing their best job to stop it but it seemed to reject the water and it continued to get bigger and bigger. "MOM! DAD!" I shouted again. I tried to move to my house but the door was engulfed in flames. I heard one of the firemen shout.

"DON'T GO IN THERE! YOU'LL DIE!"

"I HAVE TO FIND MY PARENTS! THERE IN THEIR." I ran to the door thinking about jumping in. When something grabbed my arm. I looked behind me and saw it was Hiro.

"Don't go in there Akria." He begged me.

"MY PARENTS ARE IN THERE!" I shouted at him.

"AKRIA PLEASE DON'T GO IN THERE." He begged me again. I then remembered what Hiro told me. About how he lost his brother in a fire. I saw tears in his eyes. How he must be feeling like her is reliving it all over it again. I looked at the building one last time and backed up next to Hiro. I watched the fire blaze out of control until finally there was an explosion. There is no way they could have survived that. As more fire trucks arrived. I collapsed there on the sidewalk. Hiro called his Aunt and all of our friends to come over as quickly as they can. When he finished he knelt down next to me.

"Akria." He whispered. I then broke into tears. I sat there and cried. As Hiro watched me cry he wrapped his arms around me and held on to me. I then cried into his shirt. Depressed and in shock I couldn't do anything else. Baymax then knelt down and hugged the both of us. I heard him whisper "You will be alright. There. There."

For the rest of the night I sat there with Hiro and Baymax and cried until my eyes could no longer produce any more. And when they couldn't produce anymore. I screamed in rage. I cursed the lord for taking my parents and when my throat was sore. I collapsed of pure shock of what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up and a wave of shock hit me. Reminding me what exactly happened last night. I looked at my surroundings which were unfamiliar. I was in a bed that was small. The bookshelf was bare in fact this entire roomed seemed bare like it was cleaned out for a long time. I sat up and walked out of the room and entered a larger room which I recognized immediately.

It was Hiro's room I would recognize the mess anywhere. I looked around and saw his bed was empty he must be out somewhere. I walked down the stairs shaking. My parents are gone. There gone. When I reached the bottom level I saw Hiro's Aunt there sitting with a cup of coffee. The cafe was closed no one is in.

"Hey Akria would like to take a seat?" She asked. I nodded my head and took the seat. "The cafe is going to be closed for a few days ok." I didn't say anything just sat there looking out the window.

"How about some coffee." I nodded my head yes and I saw her go over and make a cup.

"Hiro will be back soon he is just at school. You were out for a day so..."

"A DAY!" I shouted.

"Akria you had quite a shock its okay. You needed that rest." She gave me the cup of coffee and I slowly sipped it.

"When's the funeral?" I asked.

"Akria you just woke up..."

"When's the funeral?"

"Tomorrow there will be a memorial service they couldn't recover the bodies."

I stood up and went to the widow. I felt the tears coming but I held them back.

"Listen Akria do you need anything, anything at all."

"Everything is gone. My home, my stuff ...my...Parents." Cass come over to me and gave me a hug.

"It will be okay."

"But where will I go. I have no other family. My parents are all I had."

"Listen to me Akria. If you want to. I talked to social services and you can live her if you want too." I was shocked to hear the words come out of her mouth.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really when Hiro gets back I will go out and get you a bunch of new clothes and some books and other stuff. I have some extra money in the savings account. You would stay in Tadashi's old room I know it's small but..."

I hugged Cass and mumbled into her shoulder. "Thank you."

"After everything you where through. You need a home not a social service place." I let go of Cass and sat back down and sipped the coffee. I didn't feel like talking anymore and I think Cass picked up on that. As soon as I finished my coffee I stood up and went to my new room.

I sat on the bed and just sat there for a minute. I didn't feel like doing anything. I just...I just wanted my parents back that's all I wanted. I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling for the rest of the day. Thinking, thinking how on earth could have this had happened. I guess that's what happens in life. When you reach your highest moment something comes to tear you down.

I heard footsteps coming up I assumed it was Hiro. I was surprised to see that it was everyone. They saw me laying on the bed and tackled me on the bed.

"Oh my god Akria." I heard Honey Lemon said.

"Are you okay?" Wasabi said. I heard a dozen more things but Hiro got them off of me.

"Guys seriously." They all stood up and I could tell they were all worried about me. "I just need sometime just some time..."

"Well if you need anything. Anything at all." Honey Lemon said.

"I know. I know I think I'm going to take a nap. I'm exhausted." I laid down and turned my back to them and pretended to fall asleep. I then heard the footsteps slowly go down the stairs one at a time. When I was certain all of them where gone. I sat up and held onto the pillow. I didn't cry, I didn't scream. I didn't punch anything. I sat there in a fetal position curled up into a ball. I grasped onto the pillow like it was the only thing on earth. I wanted to stay there forever and never face the world again.

I barely ate dinner that night even if it was Cass's famous wings. I didn't want to eat. Hiro tried to talk to me but I didn't respond. When I was done I went back upstairs and crawled back into the bed. I then slept for the rest of the night. However I heard Hiro come in for bed and I think he saw me there. I heard walk over and lay over an extra blanket over me. I curled up even more but the memories of my parents doing the same exact thing flooded in. I then out of despair for my parents sobbed into the pillow, just quiet enough so Hiro and Baymax wouldn't hear me.

The next afternoon was the funeral. Cass bought a black dress for me for the occasion. It was a small one. It was me, Cass, Hiro and the gang. Plus a lot of mom and dad's friends where there. Even a few of my school professors where there. As we sat out there as the tombstone where lain and what stuff they found of my parents.

As I stood there next to their graves the people started to leave. Some gave me comforting words others gave me a hug but it never felt real. The sky was gray as if it was mourning there death too. Cass and Hiro came up to me as I stared at their tombstones. A police officer was coming up to me. "Wait here Akria I'll be right back." Cass said. I nodded my head and looked at their tombstones. Hiro placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as I stood there. I wanted to cry again. I wanted to burst into tears but...I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't manage to squeeze out one worthless tear.

Cass came over to me holding a piece of paper. "The police have a new lead on what may have caused the fire. This." She handed me a piece of paper. "Was found in front of your home." I took the paper and looked closely at it. It was burnt around the edges. The paper was black and in the center of it was a red dot. "They think it might be a gang symbol or something of that nature." I grasped the paper.

"Can I keep this?" I asked her.

"The police gave it to me and he seems to have already left but I don't know..."

"I want to keep this Cass I just..." I couldn't say anymore from there it was like the words couldn't come from my mouth.

"How about we get going everyone is waiting for us at the cafe." She said taking me by the hand. I nodded my head slowly and we walked away from the cemetery. I still looked back though at their gravestones remembering the words engraved on them. _Brilliant scientists and loving, proud parents._ I moved forward with Cass holding my hand like a little girl.

The lucky cafe was solemn. Many people tried to comfort me but I was so darn tired of it. None of their words of comfort will bring mom and dad back. No cake, or lemonade will do that. My friends can't do it, No one can. I sat on the top of the stairs looking down at everyone. Hiro saw me and waved a hand. I didn't do anything I simply got up and walked to my room. I laid on my new bed and collapsed. I held onto the pillow once more and fell asleep. Nothing can bring them back nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiro's P.O.V

"Guys meet me in the garage in about 5 minutes." I told them. Akria went to her room and the gathering was slowly dying down. So I figured this was the best time to do this. "Come on Baymax." We waited in the garage when the gang slowly walked in looking just as solemn as Akria.

"I can't believe this happened." Honey Lemon said.

"She doesn't deserve this." Fred said.

"Guys I know this is hard but we have to be there for Akria I am not going to let her cut herself off like I did she needs us."

"Hiro is right we have to show Akria we will be here for her. That we are her new family." GoGo said placing a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

Baymax stepped forward and said "Friends and loved ones are a great way to make someone feel better."

"See Baymax is right and I think we may have a new case." Hiro said pulling out a piece of paper. "Look at this guys." I set the paper on the table as everyone gathered around it.

"What is it Hiro?" Wasabi asked.

"This is our lead on whoever started that fire in Akria's home the police officers told us it wasn't an accident and someone left a calling card." All of us stared at the paper. It was black with a red dot in the center what on earth could this mean.

"Do you think it's a gang leader symbol?" GoGo said.

"A new villain perhaps." Wasabi asked.

"All of this connected someone striking big hero 6's friend to bring them down." Fred said raising a fist. I face palmed myself.

"We don't know that Fred, I mean how anyone would know she is our friend." I pointed out.

"Ok guys were going off topic what we need to focus on is catching this person before they do anything else. And this..." GoGo said pointing the paper. "Will be our guide."

"Where going on patrol tonight and see what we can find about this. Alright."

"Alright." They all said to me. I said goodbye to them and said we would meet up at my garage tonight. I went back into the house looking for Akria.

"Hey Aunt Cass where's Akria?"

"She's in her room I tried to get her down to eat but she said she wasn't hungry. Maybe you should try to talk to her." She suggested.

"I'm not sure I think she just needs a day to digest this."

"Hiro it took you 3 weeks and I thought I would lose you too, please try to talk to her." She handed me a plate of food and pointed me up the stairs. I let out a sigh.

"Fine but like I said..."

"Just go." I climbed the stairs holding onto the food.

"Hey Akria I have some of my Aunt's famous wings. I know you love them. I looked at Akria's small corner of the room and peaked in. She was in a fetal position clutching onto a pillow. Her eyebrows where furrowed in frustration. I sat the plate by the nightstand hoping when she woke up she would eat something at least. I then looked at Baymax.

"Come on big guy we got some investigating to do."

"Investigating makes me a better companion."

'Helping Akria is to now come on. Time to suit up." We snuck back down and went to the garage where we met up with everyone. We went off into the night and I was determined to find this villain.

3rd P.O.V

This was too easy the man in black thought. He reviewed the footage over the past few weeks of Akria and Big Hero 6. Akria ah this was bliss. She has not moved from that room at all. Is missing school stopped all of work and is barely talking to anyone. She even has disappeared as the Pulse. This is great. She truly has broken. He would have to talk to his alley about phase two but 1st he had to check one more thing.

Ah Hiro and his friends still searching for the one that did this to Akira. They'll never find him or me. It will be too hard. It was fun to watch them squirm them. There frustration was hilarious. He watched as Hiro go through the symbol that was left and comparing it to other gang symbols. Ha he would never get anywhere. Everything was going according to plan and once he got a hold of that energy source...everything would be perfect.

Akria's P.O.V

Cass was out shopping, Hiro was out and school and here I was too tired to go anywhere. Everyone says my parents aren't really gone as long we remember them. It still hurts though. Everything reminds me of them and memories of them go through my head every day. How my mom would sing to me "You are my sunshine." Before I go to bed. How dad would take me to the ice cream store every time I did well in school. Which was pretty often for a while.

How the two of them would take me on walks in the park. Mom teaching me how to build a rocket. How dad would take me up on the roof and teach me how to stargaze. The memories flooded in and I felt shocked all over again. I got up and started to walk around the room. Hiro was a giant mess, as was his room. I was astounded how he managed to move around it. Though I did find a way to get around my room too so... I looked at his desk and found his bot. Maybe one fight wouldn't...I tripped on Hiro's skateboard and fell flat on my face.

"Ah darn it." I held on to me knee. I looked at it and saw it was scraped. "Ah owww." All of a sudden I heard this inflating sound. I looked up and saw it was Baymax. He waddled over to me and helped me up.

"Hello Akria."

"Oh hey Baymax I thought you were with Hiro at school."

"Hiro told me to stay with you. You are my patient and you are hurt. On a scale of one-ten. How would you rate your pain?"

"Uh zero my knee is fine." I stood up going for the mini bot again.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Baymax said leaning in trying to touch my knee.

"Baymax come on. Don't" I fell over again? "Oh come on!" I laid there with my arms and legs spread out on the floor.

"You have fallen."

"You think so." I laid there feeling done with Baymax as well.

"It is alright to cry, crying is a natural response to pain." Baymax picked me up but I jumped out of them.

"I'm fine Baymax, really fine."

"I will scan you for injuries."

"Baymax please don't..."

"Scan complete." I faced palm myself and waited to hear his diagnosis.

"You have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitters indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence. Diagonals: Puberty."

"WHOA! Hold up Baymax I am not..." I thought for a minute. Cass did buy me some certain girl stuff. Several girl stuff. "I really hate you right now Baymax."

"My scan also suggests you are in distress and in a serve depression. I recommend spending time loved ones and friends."

"Well I don't have any loved ones Baymax do I." I said sitting on the floor of the room.

"But you have friends." He pointed out.

"Yeah I have amazing friends but..." I stood up and looked out the window. "I want my parents. I want them back. They shouldn't have died. Baymax why? Why are they gone? I still need them Baymax. I..." I finally broke down I found myself hugging Baymax. I cried into his soft Vinyl huggable material. I just couldn't take it anymore. I watched the tears hit the ground softly as I continued to cry. Baymax placed a hand on my head and softly stroked my hair.

"It is alright to cry. Crying is a natural response to pain." I continued to cry and Baymax held me he may be a robot but he acts like a real person.

"Uh...Akria." I quickly stepped away from Baymax and saw Hiro was there just back from school. He set his bag down and walks towards me.

"Are you okay?" He held out his hand but I just walked away and back into the bed.

"I'm fine Hiro, just tired." I laid down and pull the blankets over my head pretending to fall asleep, but I actually fell asleep. Fires haunting my dreams.

Hiro's P.O.V

"Baymax there has got to be something we can do." I looked over at Akria as she was asleep. "She needs to be reminded that there is something out there to live for and she still has us, she has her friends."

'Spending time with friends and loved ones would be good for Akria."

"I know Baymax, I know but what should we..." Something caught my eye on the desk. The picture of us when we went to the beach that one day. We all had some much fun especially Akria. I looked over at my box where I saw the box of microbots.

"That's it! Baymax this is what where going to do." Once I told him the plan I grabbed my skateboard and we got down to it.

Akria's P.O.V

I got up a few hours later and saw that Hiro was nowhere to found and neither was Baymax.

"Hey guys!" I shouted. I got up and walked around the room and found a note.

 _Hey Akria, grab your skates and follow the trail. :)_ "Follow the trail? What in the world?" I grabbed my skates and rushed down the stairs.

"Hey Akria, have you seen..." I handed the note to Cass.

"What do you think Hiro means?" I asked as I put on my skates.

"I don't know." She said smiling. "But I think your trail starts there." I looked down and saw a tiny microbot. I picked it up and stared at it.

"What in the world?" The bot jumped from my hand and I noticed that along the floor was a trail of microbots.

"I think you should follow them Akria just be in time for dinner. I'm getting pizza." I nodded my head and begun to follow the trail.

"Hiro where are you taking me?" I've been following the trail for a while and it doesn't seem to be taking me anywhere. I went in threw are neighborhood and down the pier. "Where are you Hiro?" Suddenly I came to a stop. I reached the last microbot and I was at the beach. But it was our beach. The gang's beach. We have been here so many times that we dubbed it our beach. I looked around and I started laughing at the sight.

There was Hiro standing with a goofy grin on his face and Baymax right beside him holding the box that held the microbots. I skated up to him till I hit sand. Then I took them off and walked up to him. "You know how long it is going to take to get those microbots back." I pointed out."

"Not with this." He said gesturing at the neru cranium transmitter on his head. Out of nowhere a huge rush of microbots raced into the box.

"That was fast."

"Remember I'm a genius. Now it's a wonderful day at the beach and I think we should have some fun." He said giving me that grin with that tooth gap in his front teeth.

"I don't know Hiro...I mean..." He looked at me once more and I saw he was really trying to do this for me. He wants me to feel better and you know what I kind of want to feel better too. "Alright ten minutes and that's it."

His eyes light up. He grabbed my hand "Now come on lets have some fun." He then dragged me down the beach.

We were at the beach for at least 2 hours. We waded into the water and ended up falling in splashing each other. We walked up and down the beach line. Talking about school and video games and old bot fights we did and well...life. After a while we laid on the sand and watched the sunset.

"It's beautiful Hiro, isn't it the sunset."

"Yeah it really is."

"It is...sick." I looked at Baymax and he said.

"It is just an expression."

"I guess you taught him that Hiro."

"I certainly did." He said proudly. I laughed and took his hand.

"Hiro."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for what you did today. I needed to be reminded that I still have a life and I need to live it."

"Hey that's what I'm here for. I am your best friend am I?" Baymax looked down at Hiro in what I think was confusion.

"Hiro I think Baymax is offended." Hiro started to laugh and Baymax looked at me.

"I am a robot I can't be offended." That caused us to laugh even more.

"Come Akria we better get home. I hear we are getting pizza tonight." He held out his hand and I took it gladly.

"Yeah I'm starving." I smiled at Hiro letting him know I'm better know and I know in my heart everything will be alright. We then walked back home happy things where normal again.

3rd P.O.V

The man in black was angry. He paced around the room watching the footage once more. "No, no, NO!" Akria was happy again. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to remain broken. But here she was laughing with Baymax and that Hiro boy. He should have killed him when he had the chance. Now she is back to normal and she may go back to the pulse identity. He would have to speed up phase two. If Akria was going to be a hero again. He looked at the footage one more time. He would have to break up Hiro and Akria we would. If they remain friends, then...they could become unstoppable.


	11. Chapter 11

Akria's P.O.V

The next day I went back to school and caught up everything. My teachers gave me hugs hoping I was better. I guess they worry when you've been gone for about two weeks or so. The gang was so happy to see me. I got tackled by everyone.

"Guys...can't...breathe." They let go of me and we started to laugh. It was great to be back.

"We missed you." Honey Lemon exclaimed.

"Yeah come on I have no one else to talk to in class." GoGo pointed out. We talked for a little bit after school and then we got to work. I caught up on all my school work. I stayed late and told Hiro I would meet him at the house. Besides I think it is time the pulse gets back out there. I grabbed a quick snack/dinner and put on my suit. I sneaked out of the lab and slipped on my mask.

"Aaahhh it's good to be back." I went into the alleys of San Fransokyo. Hoping to find something. The symbol on my house is engraved into my brain. If I am lucky maybe I'll find something to do with them. I skated around. The town was quite this night maybe Big Hero 6 was on patrol. Well this city is big enough for me too. Soon enough I passed an abandon warehouse. They are all over this city. I stopped for a minute looking at the building. I peeked inside and there was an ominous glow inside. It was similar to my energy source. "What is going on?"

I decided to take the risk and skated on in. I continued to see the glow and the light shone so bright. I peeked behind a curtain and there I saw it. A man dressed all in white with a black cape around him. I held my breath and turned behind the curtain. Now I am in over my head. I held my breath and powered up my gloves. I slowly peeked out again. The man had a gun. I let out a breath and turned back around and let out a scream.

I was staring straight at the man. He was wearing a kabuki mask over his face. It was red with a...black dot right in the fore head of his mask. He wrapped his hand around my throat to stop my screaming. Great now I am choking to death. He lifted me up as I struggled to breath. I had to turn on my skates it might work. I slowly lifted up my hand reaching for my necklace. Just when I was about to pass out. I turned on my skates. Causing me to move forward and knock the man down.

I stopped for a moment catching my breath. I looked up and saw the man advancing towards me. "Oh come on." I powered up my glove and sent him backwards. "That ought to do it." He got up again and advanced once again. This time though he pulled out a remote and soon about a dozen robots popped out of nowhere. "Ah crap." They soon surrounded me and the man worked his way forward.

"If you're going to do it." I eyed the robots and as the man came closer to me. "Do it." The man was about to press another button on the remote when crashing down I saw a flash of red. I blinked again and looked at my surroundings. It was Big Hero 6 fighting off the robots. I was about to squeal but I saw the man was getting away. As the handled the robots I rocketed out of there and chased the man.

"Hey get back here." I fired at him sending him off his feet. I moved to him getting a closer look at him trying to see past the mask. "How did you get that energy source? You know it is not yours. What do you plan to do with it?" He looked at me and pulled out something it glowed blue. It was my energy source in the form of a gun. He then spoke in a deep and unruly voice.

"Get ready for the cleansing The Pulse, and you won't be a part of it." He fired the weapon I braced myself when nothing hit me. I looked up and saw something red standing in front of me. I jumped back in surprise. Whatever this thing is saved me from the man. I peeked out and saw the man was gone. Damn it.

"What where you doing the man got away and he has something that he shouldn't..." Suddenly I was surrounded by Big Hero 6. Getting a close look at them they...they looked familiar. The man in purple climbed down from the robot and stared at me.

"Are you okay?" His voice sounded familiar.

"Are you kidding me I had that guy. He has something that didn't belong to him and I need to get back to the rightful person. There is no telling what he can do with it!" I shouted at them.

"Hey it will be okay...The Pulse right?" I nodded my head as the guy continued to talk. "Listen if we work together we can catch this guy and..." There was something really familiar about this guy suddenly I heard the robot talk.

"I did a scan of this person and it appears to be..." That voice that loveable robot voice.

"Baymax?" I asked. All of them looked straight at me. I looked at the guy one more time and realized he was a boy. I looked closer at his face. Those brown eyes and that tooth gap. "Hiro?" I took off my mask revealing my face to them. I heard a large gasp from all of them. The boy in purple (Hiro) moved closer to me. He took of his helmet and I knew for certain this boy was Hiro.

"Akria?" He asked.

"Akria" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Yes the scan showed that this person is Akria. Everyone took off their helmets and masks. There was GoGo in yellow, Honey Lemon in pink. Wasabi in green, and Fred in the blue monster suit.

"You guys are...Big Hero 6." I questioned.

"You are the Pulse." Honey Lemon asked.

"Listen we can discuss this later right now we have to get back to our homes." Hiro pointed out. "See you guys tomorrow." He said to our friends. They left without saying a word to me.

"Well Hiro...I should..."

"Sit...now." I looked at Hiro. Man I've never seen him like this. I sat down and sat down next time as Baymax stand guard.

"Aunt Cass is probably..."

"I called her told her we would be late...now spill it. Have you always been the Pulse?"

"Was that you and our friends that saved me from Yama?"

"Don't turn the question."

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours." I said slyly.

"Okay yes that was me and the gang that saved you from Yama and stopped the runaway trolley we have always been Big Hero 6." I took a minute to take this in. Hiro and the gang has saved my life three times. Wow we must be good friends. "Now answer mine Akria."

"Okay yes I have been the Pulse. When you guys saved me I decided to use my resources to fight good to be a hero. I found a way to harness the energy source and use it to shoot beams out of these metal gloves. I haven't come out since my parents died until tonight. I figured with my brains and power I could find out who killed my parents. Now I found out some maniac has my energy source which is supposed to be used for good but, he could be using it as a weapon. He could destroy the city with it, if he gets it powerful enough."

I looked at Hiro as he let this sink in. He then stood up and held out a hand to me. "Then we better go catch this guy before he does something."

"You're not mad at me."

"I'm a little mad but I get it. You want to do something for this city. That's what where trying to do. We didn't set out to be heroes but that's what happened and we are going to protect the people her and help this city." I took his hand and stood up.

"We better get home before your Aunt starts to wonder where we are."

"Sounds good. Baymax lets go home." He walked over and Hiro climbed onto him. His gloves and knee pads attached to certain parts of Baymax. "Well are you going to climb on?" I smirked at him.

"Were will I sit?"

"Just climb on and hang on." I got onto Baymax and put my hands around Hiro's shoulders.

"If I fall off, I blame you."

"Don't worry we have had plenty of practice flying and we have only crashed a few times."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well that just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy." I said sarcastically. Hiro let out a laugh. Which did not help me feel better at all.

"Baymax thrusts." I felt us being lifted and we rocketed into the sky.

"AAAAHHHHH! HIRO! BAYMAX!"

"I KNOW THIS IS GREAT!" I buried myself into the back of Hiro scared out of my mind. I've never been this high before in my life. "AKRIA JUST GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF MY BACK AND LOOK AT THE WORLD AROUND YOU!" I slowly lifted my head out of his back and I was speechless.

The wind hit my cheek and blew my hair back. The bright lights of San Fransokyo hit me. It was so beautiful. I felt weightless flying was just amazing it was freedom.

"Wait till you see this Akria. Baymax up!" We bursted into the air and reached the sky. The clouds swirled around us. I reached a hand up and touched one. It went through my fingers. It felt wet and so light. We flew through the clouds and the gently touched me. We the slowed down as we reached the house.

"Okay Hiro I'm sold I am never taking the bus again." He let out a laugh as we landed in the garage. He took off Baymax's armor and hid it in a corner.

"Here put this on." He tossed me some clothes.

"Hiro I am not wearing your clothes."

"Just put on the jeans and sweatshirt over you outfit and you can change once we get upstairs now give me a minute." He went into a corner and pulled a curtain around him. I grumbled and slipped on his jeans over my costume and slipped on his sweatshirt. I cuddled up in it. Oh my god it was so soft.

"Hey Hiro!" I shouted. He came out wearing normal clothes and he stashed his super suit away.

"Yeah Akria." He shouted back.

"This sweatshirt your SFI one. You are not getting this back. It's mine now."

"But...that's my favorite sweatshirt." Hiro complained.

"Nope mine now." Before he could protest anymore I rushed out of the garage and into the house with Hiro and Baymax following me. Hiro came up to me and whispered.

"I still want that sweatshirt back."

"Not a chance Hiro, it is mine now." I ran up the stairs and Hiro chased me. Cass didn't say anything to stop this. I think she was just happy I was back to normal.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke early even though it was Saturday. I'm used to waking up early. Well ever since the fire. I keep on having nightmares about the fire and that...that man. I haven't told Hiro because honestly I just don't want him to know. He'll start getting all over me trying to make me feel better. So I got up and went down to the cafe for some coffee and a scone.

"Mmmmm this is great Cass."

"Listen you've known me long enough Akria call me Aunt Cass. Okay?" She said with a smile.

"Really alright then Aunt Cass." I sipped my coffee and ate up my scone. I looked up and saw Hiro coming down.

He points down at me and at his sweatshirt. "I still want that back." he says. I smirk and just sip my coffee. He takes a seat next to me and whispers into my ear. "Listen when you are done meet me in the garage okay?"

"Alright." I whispered back. Hiro grabbed a quick breakfast and rushed down to the garage. I finished mine slowly and as I did, I brought out my notebook working on some designs.

"Thanks Aunt Cass this was delicious. I am going down to the garage to help Hiro with something. "

"Alright oh and Hiro asked if you would to join him tonight at Fred's place you can spend the night."

"Oh really sounds fun. I'll tell him I'll join him." Aunt Cass smiled and then said.

"Good then now go on have some fun." I smiled and grabbed my notebook as I went down to the garage.

"Hey Hiro what is it." I saw him at a desk and he had my costume and gloves laid out.

"What are you doing with that Hiro?"

"Well you took my sweatshirt so I'm taking your costume."

"Why do you have my costume and my gloves I was going to tweak them. I had some..." Hiro took my notebook looked at it quickly and threw it on the ground.

"Hey I have some drawings in there too!"

"Listen I already have a costume idea for you and I can upgrade your gloves."

"But..."

"Listen if we are going to catch that guy..." He stood and grabbed my arm dragging me to a certain place. "You're going to need some upgrades." Hiro grabbed a scanner. "Arms up."

"What?"

"Put your arms up." I did as he said as he took a scan of me. He went to his computer. "Now what do you want to do your costume." I smiled and looked over at his computer.

We spent a lot of the time that day designing my costume and upgrading it. Finally we finished it. I slipped on the costume and came out. Hiro really went all out on it. It was a black body suit. In the center was a red square and on my fore arms where red bands that separated the suit and my gloves. The gloves were black and held the energy source. My helmet was red at the top and black on the sides. There was glass in front of it and it acted as a communicator so I could talk to anyone I could contact. Going across my waist diagonally was a red belt with a dial on it. It was wirelessly connected to my gloves. I could set the energy to come out as pulses, beams, blasts, or the explosive setting. (Which Hiro says to use when I am desperate.) The finally touch is a pair of red rocket boots.

I looked in the mirror and what I saw was surprising. My green eyes stood out against all the red and black of the costume. My brown hair bangs come out from the helmet and was up against the glass. The rest of my short choppy brown hair was in the helmet. Wearing this costume I felt more in charge more...more alive. "Nice job Hiro I must say. Very nice." I turned around looking at myself. I looked at Hiro and saw he was staring at me.

"Hiro are you staring at me?" I asked.

"No...No I'm just admiring the suit."

"Hiro your heart rate seems to have elevated..."

"Baymax shhhhh." I started to laugh and I went behind the curtain and changed into my normal outfit slipping his sweatshirt on. I came out and he did a face palm. "I really am not getting that sweat shirt back am I?"

"Nope that is what happens when you stare at me. I take your sweatshirt."

Hiro smirked and through a bag at me. "Here put your suit and some extra clothes in here where going to Fred's to test out your suit."

"Sounds like fun have you said anything to the gang about..."

"I texted them last night they know all about it so your good."

"Phew okay I'll be ready in just a second." I went upstairs to grab some stuff and left Hiro there with Baymax.

Hiro's P.O.V

I was left there speechless as I watched Akria go upstairs. "Hiro are you alright you have increased in temperature especially in the cheeks your heart rate has increased, and your palms have become sweaty. Diagnosis..."

"Don't go there Baymax." I said pointing a finger at him. I went over to my bag and threw my suit in it.

"Hiro it is natural for this to happen you are going through puberty this all normal."

"Amah Baymax" I covered my ears ignoring the rest of Baymax's comments. "Baymax just stop Akria and I our...friends...best friends...That's IT."

"Hiro having a crush is natural for people. It may eventually become..."

"AGH. Stop right there do not go any further Baymax that is not what is happening." Baymax didn't say anything else but I could tell who was holding it back. Akria and I were just friends. A friend I go to school with. A friend I play video games with. A friend who I work with. A friend who I will be a hero with now. A friend that has bright green eyes. A girl who has a smile that can light up the world. My brain snapped back into reality. "Whoa wait a minute Hiro." Memories raced through my mind of everything we had done together. That time we stayed up all night playing video games. The time we watched a horror movies and Akria ended up having Baymax comfort her. The times at the beach.

"Baymax."

"Yes what seems to be the problem?"

"Stop pointing out my puberty please."

"What do you want Baymax to stop pointing out?" I looked up and saw Akria coming down the stairs with her bag. Trying to act casual I said.

"Oh nothing nothing. You...ready to go?" Akria eyed me for a moment but just shrugged it off.

"Yeah I'm ready taking the trolley."

"Yeah come on." Akria walked out of the garage with me behind her. I found myself looking at her she seemed to light up in the sun. I shook my head getting these thoughts out of my head. I walked onto the trolley and sat down next to Akria with Baymax next to me.

Akria's P.O.V

We reached Fred's house more like mansion in my opinion. His parents must be insanely rich. I walked in holding onto my bag with the suit inside. "This way Akria into the gardens they should be meeting us there. Just as we walked outside I saw the gang out there expect they were all in there suits.

"Hey guys, Listen about..." Before I finished my sentence they all smiled and shouted my name.

"Akria how are you?" Wasabi asked.

"Did Hiro redesign your costume?" Honey Lemon asked.

"How does it work?" GoGo asked.

"Guys...Guys give a minute I want to see how your guy's suits work." They all smiled at each other and Hiro said.

"What do you say guys a quick demonstration?" They all cheered and showed me what they could do. Fred showed me his gravity jump and his fire breath. Wasabi showed me his laser knifes. Honey Lemon used one of her chemical balls, and GoGo showed me her super speed.

"Guys that was awesome. Now give me a minute." I ran inside and quickly changed into my costume. When I came out everyone had shocked faces on. All their mouths where dropped open. "What too much."

"That is...AMAZING!" Hone Lemon exclaimed.

"This our next chapter a new hero joining are ranks." Fred said excitingly.

"Show them what you got Akria." Hiro encouraged me. I smiled and set my energy to beam. I aimed it at a statue. As second later the statue was in pieces.

"That's pretty powerful." GoGo commented.

"That's not all come show your rocket boots." Hiro pushed.

"I don't know Hiro I mean flying on my..."

"Don't worry Baymax and I will be right there with you and if you fall or lose balance..."

"You'll catch me." I felt my cheeks burn slightly but having Hiro there might make the experience less scary. "Alright then." I took a deep breath and stood there for a moment. Hiro said the boots were voice activated so I have to be careful with what I said. "Thrust." It took a minute but suddenly I bursted into the sky.

"You could probably here my scream from miles away. My arms and legs were flailing causing me to bump into buildings. The thrust kept going causing me to fly higher. "AAAAH TOO MUNCH THRUST TOO MUNCH THRUST!" Suddenly the thrust stopped and I found myself falling. "THRUST THRUST THRUST." As I fell I felt something catch me. I looked up and saw it was Hiro.

"Akria you have to stay calm when you fly keep your arms loose at your side and focus on the thrust try to think of the rockets as not as boots but as an extension of yourself.

"Hiro I'm not sure if I can..."

"Akria." I looked into Hiro's eyes. "I know you can do this you just have to trust yourself. Alright."

"Alright." I was now determined to get this right. "Baymax drop me."

'Are you sure Akria...?"

"I'm sure." Baymax dropped me and as I feel down I closed my eyes. I kept my arms to the side and I shouted "THRUST." Suddenly I was gliding through the sky. "WHOO YOO." This was amazing. I glided past the buildings past the bill boards of the city. I looked at one of the glass buildings staring at my reflection. I had changed. I seemed stronger, independent. I seemed alive. I pushed the thrust aiming to fly higher. I flew past the clouds as they swirled around me. "Hover" I said and I started to hover in place. I looked past the city skyline as the sunset. Everything seemed so small from up here. I felt at peace. Maybe I'm meant to fly.

Hiro's P.O.V

Watching Akria fly just...took my breath away. She seemed at peace up here. "Hey Baymax." I whispered. "Do a quick scan of her will you?"

"Her neurotransmitters are rising steadily. The treatment in working Hiro."

"Good, very good they've been down ever since her parents died maybe she is finally getting better." I smiled at that thought. Akria needs to feel better. I just hope she doesn't make the same mistake I did. That when I found out who killed Tadashi, I wanted to end Callaghan but that is not what hero's do. Heroes do not kill no matter how much they want to do. I don't want her to end someone's life and I have to make sure she doesn't go that far.

"Hey Akria lets head back to Fred's house. We need to work out a plan." She fly up to close to me and gave me the puppy dog face.

"Do we have to? I'm having so much fun up here." She did a twirl. I started to laugh and almost said yes to stay up here, but we had to get back.

"I'm sorry Akria but we have to go down."

"Fine race you." She then bursted out flying to his house.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give her those rocket boots." I whispered to Baymax.

"But that is treatment you suggested for her flying."

'You know what Baymax just stop. Come on we better catch up with her." I pushed the thrust a little so we could catch up with here. When I reached the mansion. Akria was standing there looking bored.

She let out a yawn. "Man what took you so long Hiro."

"Ha, Ha very funny." We landed and I got off of Baymax, walking towards Akria. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure they are probably in the..." Suddenly GoGo and everyone came out of the house. They all seemed terrified and Honey Lemon was clutching onto a piece of paper.

"Guys what is it?" I asked them.

"Akria you may want to see this." Honey Lemon handed her note. Akria then begun to read the note out loud.

 _"Dear Akria, I suggest you end this game now. Stop playing hero little girl. Or someone could get hurt. You wouldn't want any of your friends to die do you? So head this warning or things will get ugly."_

Akira's face turned red and her nostrils started to flare. She crumpled the note and threw it to the ground. She then ran past us and I could see the tears flow from her eyes. I didn't even wait for the gang to say something. I chased after Akria with Baymax following me.

I finally found her sitting on a marble bench. Her helmet was off and her choppy brown hair barely touched her shoulders. "Akria" I whispered. She stood up and blew a hole through the garden hedges.

"AAGHHH.' She screamed and collapsed onto her knees. I then heard sobs coming from her. Her breathing became unsteady.

"Akria listen." Before I could do something Baymax walked over even in his armor he always listens to his healthcare chip 1st. He picked her up and set her straight.

"Akria your heart rate suggests high level of anxiety and distress. I suggest flying or spending time with friends." He then hugged her and softly patted her on the head. "You will be alright. There. There." Akria let out a weak laugh.

"I'm fine Baymax." She said as she wiped her tears. I looked at her eyes. They were bloodshot. Her cheeks were flushed. She certainly wasn't fine.

"Akria before you blow up anything else take of your gloves okay." She nodded her head and took of her gloves setting them on the bench. She sat down on the grass and started to pull some of it. I sat down next to her. Unsure what to do. How do I comfort her? I mean...Agh stupid brain. You're great at Science and Robotics and saving the day. But I don't know how to comfort her. I mean...man the one time where I wish I was like Baymax. I thought back to how I felt last year. With Tadashi's death and finding out who the mask man was. I smiled knowing what to do.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Tadashi always did this when I was sad. I brought her in close and she leaned onto my shoulder. "Akria listen to me. I promise that we will catch this guy. I won't let him hurt you." She looked up at me as her tears stopped.

"Hiro whoever this guy is he or she wants to hurt you just to get to me. They are probably responsible for the fire that...that." Her eyes turned red with anger.

"Akria we will catch them and when we do we will make sure he or she will be behind bars."

"That person doesn't deserve a prison." Her hands curled up into a fist. Oh no.

"Akria. Listen to me killing that person isn't the answer. What is the answer is stopping him. That is what...I'm going to do Akria. I promise." She looked up at me as her eyes softened. "Were in this together Akria."

She took my hand. "Together." She said smiling. I helped her up and gave her, her gloves.

"Come on let's go back to the gang." She nodded her head and followed me back.


	13. Chapter 13

Akria's P.O.V

Hiro managed to calm me down but I was still...scared, anxious, and I felt so much rage. Whoever this person is wants to harm my friends. And that will never ever happen. When we came back they all looked up at me. GoGo took off her helmet and walked towards me. She then hugged me which surprised me. I have never seen hug anyone. Soon Honey Lemon came over then Wasabi and then Fred.

"Guys...Guys...can't...breathe. They let go of me as I looked at all my friends. They have been there for me so I will be there for them.

"Listen Honey Lemon was talking and we think we may have a plan." Wasabi pointed out.

"This Friday the school is holding a celebration almost like a dance. We could set up a trap. All of us could go and hide our suits in the back. We think that the person will come after you cause will be out in the open. So the person comes and then we ambush them. "Honey Lemon.

I started to rub the back of my neck. "I don't know guys it's a little dangerous I mean."

"We have talked about it and I'm sure Hiro would agree with us." GoGo said. "We are all willing to do us Akria. We all want to catch this person. Not just because they could harm everyone in this town by stilling your energy source but they want to harm you. So we are going to catch them."

"But guys you could get hurt doing..."

"No buts Akria." GoGo said holding up her hand. She popped her bubblegum. We are doing this."

"Alright then. Let's do this." I put on my gloves. "I'm going to need some more training."

This week was training me. When we were back at his house. He cleared up an area in his room and set up a mat. "Okay so my brother taught me some Karate and knowing some will help your fighting."

"I've doing pretty well on my own."

"The bruises all over you say otherwise." I gave him a glare.

"Fine." I took off my shoes and my hoodie and took a fighting stance. I kicked upwards and he blocked it with his arm. He smirked. "Oh that is..." I punched but ended up punching air. Dang he is fast. I then found myself falling. Hiro and sweeped kicked me causing me to fall. I fell down and sat up.

Hiro held out his hand and I took it. "Like I said you need some practice." I stood up and looked at him.

"I never knew you could fight."

"Hey it's something Tadashi thought I needed to know. So now I think you should know. Now come on again." I got up again and once again had my butt beaten. Hiro was good at this. "How about I teach you some basic moves first." I stood next to him as he should me some basic moves. He helped get the right position and made sure I aimed right. By Thursday it was time to test it all out. Hiro had some practice stuff out.

"I don't know about this Hiro" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You want to catch this guy right?"

"Right."

"Good now...Punch this." Hiro held up a board for me. I took a deep breath and punched it in half.

"Man you learn fast." He commented.

"Yeah I've been told that before."

"Okay now knife chop." Hiro called out one move after another. "Side kick, Back kick. Face palm block. Forward punch. Round house kick." I performed each one with such ease. When I stopped I looked at Hiro who was smiling brightly. He looked at me and bowed and I bowed right back. He held out his hand I knew what he wanted to do. We hit our hands together and did the fist bump. I started laughing afterwards.

"That was great Akria will be ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm ready to catch this guy."

"Just remember ending his or her life..."

"Won't solve anything you told me that about a thousand times." I smirked at him and his eyes just softened.

"I just want to make sure you'll be okay when we find out who this person is." He lightly punched me in the shoulder.

"I'll be fine." I punched him back. I wanted to stay there and just talk with Hiro or build something but I saw what time it was. "Oh god Honey Lemon and GoGo are waiting for me."

"What are guys doing?" He asked

"Dress shopping." I then walked out with my purse.

Now I'm going to be blunt I hate dresses but Honey Lemon and GoGo forced me. We went to the mall to find me a dress. "Come on Akria it would be fun." Honey Lemon said.

"No it will not be fun."

"Listen it's for the dance and you know how important that is right." GoGo pointed out.

"Fine but I won't" I couldn't finish my sentence. Honey Lemon dragged me into a boutique. I let her and GoGo tried on dresses first. GoGo's were pretty simple. In the 1st five minutes she settle on a strapless yellow dress that went a little below her knees. She sat next to me with her purchased dress.

"You're going to have to go soon."

"Don't remind me." Honey Lemon came out with an ankle length magenta dress.

"That is definitely you Honey Lemon." GoGo pointed out.

"Totally."

"Great now it's your turn." Honey Lemon tossed me about 5 dresses. Try these on. I let out a sigh but reluctantly went into the dressing room. The 1st dress wan a no. Too much frills. Next one too bright. Next one too much lace. Next one was too long. I kept tripping over it. The last one I wasn't very hopeful about. I put it on and looked in the mirror. It was a red short sleeve dress with a scoop neckline. It went down to a little bit below my knees. I came out and showed Honey Lemon and GoGo.

They both gasped. "That bad huh. Maybe I should just show up in." "No" They said together.

"What?!"

"It's really nice Akria. You look great!" GoGo said.

"Yeah it's perfect. Red is really your color." Honey Lemon pointed out.

"Really." I twirled around in the dress. It was the only one I remotely liked. "Well I guess this is the one. It's the only one I can stand anyway." So I picked the red dress and we bought the stuff.

"Now come on photo photo." Honey Lemon asked. She got us all into the camera of her phone. "Now say dress shopping." The three of us said it and the photo was taken.

"You guys want some dessert I know Aunt Cass made some fresh Mochi." The two of them cheered and we went to the cafe. It was kind of nice you know to actually hang out with girls. I have never had any girlfriends before. "Thanks guys this wasn't actually horrible."

Honey Lemon smiled and gave me a hug. "Your apart of the team Akria."

"Yeah." GoGo added on. "Which means we stick together."

"Alright now enough mush who wants some mochi." I opened the door and there was Mochi the cat. We all started to giggle and took a seat in the cafe. I got Tea for Honey Lemon and Coffee for both me and GoGo.

"Hey maybe after all of this we could have a girl's day." Honey Lemon suggested. I let out a groan and GoGo joined me.

"Okay we could do that on one condition. We can go roller skating." I suggested.

"YES! I knew I would like you." GoGo exclaimed. All of sudden we began to plan a day out for us when I saw Hiro come in. He looked at me and said

"I want that sweatshirt back."

"Well you're not getting it back." He came to our table and saw our bags.

"And what do we have hear." He began to look through my bag.

"Ah out." My reflexes kicked and I side kicked Hiro sending him into a table. The people in the cafe let out a gasp. I ran to Hiro and helped him up. "Oh my god Hiro I am so sorry." He held onto his side.

"Nah its fine your training has helped you." He let out a groan of pain. Aunt Cass came out form the counter.

"Hiro, Akria what in the world... How did you..."

"I'm going to take Hiro upstairs and help him out." I wrapped my arm around him and supported him. I helped him up the stairs. When we reached his room Baymax was standing there.

"I heard a sound of distress what seems to be the problem."

"I uh..."

"She back kicked me. Just scan me quickly."

"You have sustained slight bruising I recommend some to soothe the pain. I have some..."

"I got something Baymax. Hiro sit on your bed." I rushed into the bathroom and grab a tube of stuff that helps with bruises. I bought this in bulk when I was the Pulse on my own and got pretty beat up. "Okay Hiro this should help." He was laying on his bed holding onto his left side.

"Ah you kick pretty hard."

"Yeah well you taught me that so...and you went looking through my bag. Ok Baymax...here's the paste." Baymax took the paste and tried to use it but his fingers kept slipping through it.

"I can't seem to apply this paste."

"Hiro can upgrade you later. I'll apply the paste." Hiro stared straight up.

"No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Really 6 no's. Come on Hiro your hurt let me help."

"No I would have to lift up...my shirt."

"Oh my god you're acting like such a teenager. I won't say anything Hiro. Your hurt let me help." We spent the next few minutes arguing until he finally gave in.

"Fine! Do it!" He lifted up part of us shirt. My brain then realized how awkward this is.

"Darn it Hiro why do you always be right." I tried to not look and I quickly put on the paste. I then dropped it and walked away. Hiro put down his shirt. He slowly got off of the bed.

"Never speak of this to anyone agreed." He said.

"Agreed." I said. I went into the bathroom and washed my hands. God why was that so awkward I mean a few months ago it wouldn't be awkward. Besides where friends best friends...why that's why it's awkward where friends. But if where friends we shouldn't feel anything. I mean...where friends. I looked into the mirror. I thought back to everything Hiro has done for me. When we 1st met and we ran into each other. All the time we spent at the lab together. The way he stood by me when my parents died. He was always there.

"Akria." I looked up and saw Baymax. "Hiro fell asleep I recommended he take a nap."

"Okay Baymax thanks."

"I have scanned you and you seem to be experiencing mood swings."

"Oh not again Baymax I don't need the puberty talk from..."

"Puberty may be a difficult time for people. You may notice growth pains and hair growing on your armpits and legs. You will also notice that your chest region will..."

"BAYMAX!" I shouted not wanting to here anymore. I walked out of the room and saw Hiro on his bed. He was sound asleep. His hair was a mess but it was...cute. He breathed in through his nose and let out a small breathe. I smiled but then Baymax talked again.

"Your pubescent mood swings may take control of you. You may start experiencing urges and certain feelings. You may even start to feel or experience L..."

"Baymax...please stop. Not now." I went downstairs where I found Honey Lemon and GoGo and the rest of the gang showed up. When Hiro woke up we went down to the garage and made a plan for tomorrow.

The man in black looked at Big Hero 6 as they made a plan. He however watched Hiro and Akria. They seemed to catch glances at each other now and seemed...Ah. They do like each other just neither of them knows it yet. The man picked up his phone and called someone.

"Listen to me you did well with the fire and accruing that energy source."

"The weapon is almost done with and soon the city will be cleansed sir."

"Good, but 1st tomorrow night take care of Big Hero 6."

"Yes sir." The man hung up and the man in black watched his TV screens. Akria and Hiro where playing Video games just like friends. Ha that peace will soon ended for them. For all of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Akria's P.O.V

It was Friday night. Hiro and the guys went to the dance early. Aunt Cass was upstairs helping me get ready. I had my dress on but she was brushing my hair and doing just some light make up.

"You excited Akria for the dance." She said putting on my eyeshadow.

"Yeah it should be fun." At least she doesn't know what we are really doing.

"There all done." I looked in the mirror. Crap I was actually wearing make-up.

"Thanks Aunt Cass...I always thought..." I started to feel the tears come on. I always thought my mom would teach me.

"Now stop crying or I'll start crying and then...there's ice cream in the freezer."

"No its fine Aunt Cass." I stood up and gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Akria I'm so glad you have been able to make this place your home. I know it's not your home but..."

"No Aunt Cass thank you for taking me in." She gave me one more hug and I heard a honk from outside. "Oh that's Honey Lemon and GoGo. Bye." We went downstairs and she waved goodbye as we got in the car.

"Okay Akria you ready for tonight?" GoGo asked.

"Yeah Hiro has my suit and we all have a plan so..."

"No for the dance!" Honey Lemon exclaimed. "It should be fun."

"Yeah well I'm not really going for the dancing." Honey Lemon and GoGo gave each other a slight look but I let it slide. As GoGo drove Honey Lemon turned up the radio. We then all sung together including GoGo. We sang all the way until we reached SFIT. We went into one of the halls which was transformed into a dance hall. We walked in and there was a DJ near the front blaring out music. Colored lights lite up the area. And there were people dancing all over swaying to the music. Near the back we found Hiro and everyone.

I walked over there and shouted "Hey Hiro hi guys." They looked over and when Hiro saw me he dropped his paper cup of punch.

"Um...um...Ummm...Akria you look...Great." He stuttered on his words. I was wearing the red dress and put on black flats. I let my hair down and Aunt Cass did light make-up. Light red lipstick with a little blush and some light brown eyeshadow

"Hiro your pulse has increased and your temperature..."

"Hey how about we leave the two of you alone." Wasabi suggests. "We'll take Baymax with us and get his armor on." Before either one of us could protest they left us alone. I didn't see them come back out they probably where getting their costumes on. I looked at Hiro. He was wearing a button down white shirt with black pants. His collar was messed up and his hair was a mess. He looked down at his shoes and I saw his brown eyes. Those big soft brown eyes. He looked really...handsome.

"Hiro is everything set up."

"Yeah we may have to change soon."

"Well we could just dance a little bit."

"Maybe but I'm not much of a dancer." He said looking down. For some reason it was now awkward between us. We have always been able to talk until now.

Hiro's P.O.V

My mind was racing. When Akria walked in I was just shocked. Here stood a girl who rarely brushes her hair. Grabs the 1st clothes she sees in the morning. And can sit at her computer eat noodles and talk all at the same time. Yet here she was wearing a dress. She was beautiful not that she wasn't beautiful before but she was showing this time. It was more noticeable.

That red dress seemed to be perfect on her. It fit her just right and red is definitely her color. Her forest green eyes seemed to sparkle in this light. Wait a minute Hiro. Pull yourself together. You guys have a mission. I kept catching glances at Akria though. I felt my heart start to race and my hands became sweaty. I've felt like this for a while now. Lately every time I see her my heart always races. Maybe...just maybe. My thoughts were then interrupted when Akria grabbed my hand.

Akria's P.O.V

"Hiro come on this is my favorite song." I dragged onto the dance floor.

"I don't know Akria."

"Don't worry I'll lead." Our feet shuffled slowly as the song started. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Just one dance." I grabbed his hands and we began to dance as the song begun.

 _They say we are what we are. But we don't have to be. I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way. I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame._

Are dancing became more exciting and jumpy.

 _I'll be the guard dog of all your fevered dreams._ Hiro grabbed my hand and pulled me in close as we continued to dance. _I am the sand bottom half of the hour glass glass glass._ He placed his hand on my waist and I placed mine on his shoulder. He extended his arm and I took it. He then started to lead. _I try to picture me without you but I can't. Cause we could be Immortals. Immortals._ He spun me around. _Just not for long for long. And live with me forever now and pull the blackout curtains down. Just not for long for long. We could be -Immortals. Morrrrrrr-Immortas. Immmmorrrraaa-Immortals._

He brought me in again close as the song continued. _Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith. Is when it's tested again and again? Everyday. I'm still comparing your past to...my future. It may be your wounds but there sutures._ I gazed into Hiro's eyes remembering all the times he was helped me when I have felt or been wounded. _I am the sand bottom half of the hour glass glass glass._ He lifted me up slightly and twirled me. _I try picture me without you but I can't. Cause we could be Immortals. Immortals. Just not for long for long. We could be Immorrrrrr-Immortals. Immorrrrr-Immortals._ The music slowed down and we danced slowly. I looked into his eyes and the lite up.

 _And live with me forever now._ Hiro whispered along. _Pull the blackout curtains down._ I whispered back. Then together we whispered as the music swelled. _We could be Immortals._ We speed up in our dancing. My smile went wide. Dancing with Hiro was amazing. It felt like nothing else mattered in the world expect us. _Immortals. Just not for long. For long. We could be Immmorrrr-Immortals. Immorrrrr-Immortals. Morrrrrrrr-Immortals. Immmmmoooorrrr-Immortals. Immortals._ We stopped dancing. His arms were around my waist. My arms were around his neck. I could feel his breathe on me. We were so close that our nose was touching. I felt something in me rise up. Hiro has always been there for me. He was so much fun and he made me feel so...so special. Hiro looked at me and he smiled. I saw his little tooth gap as he smiled. He made my heart race and my palms sweat. We leaned in then suddenly we heard a scream...

We quickly separated from each other and looked towards the screams. There stood the man dressed all in white wearing that red mask. He held a giant gun that reminded me of a laser canon. Expect it glowed blue. It held my energy source. I clutched my fists. There he is. There's the man, most likely responsible for everything that his happened. Hiro and I rushed to the back and quickly threw on our costumes in the back in separate areas. I came out the energy cackling out of my gloves. Hiro came in with Baymax and the rest of the team behind him. People ran out of the building screaming.

He aimed the weapon at me and fired it. A huge ball of energy came out. I dodged it just in time. I looked closely at his mask. If we get it off of him maybe we could get an idea of who we are dealing with it. "GUYS GET THE MASK OFF!" I shouted. They nodded their heads understanding and began to attack. The man however was fast on his feet. Like he was trained. We all tried to get in close but he kept dodging attacks. We have to surprise him. I then had an idea.

I flew up getting good height. I then dived down at the man before he could fire the weapon I knocked him down. I laid on the floor and saw the mask laying be me. I grabbed and held it to my chest. "Who...Who are you?" I asked with my voice shaking. The man groaned and turned around slowly. When I saw his face. I feel backwards in shock. My spine stiffened and I clutched onto the mask tightly. I managed to squeak out "Ddd...Dad?"


	15. Chapter 15

The room was silent. My friends had stopped and stared at the man who is my father but yet he wasn't my father. He wasn't smiling and his eyes. They have lost of all there laughter and sparkle and had been replaced with cruelty and coldness. I continued to hold onto the mask. But I felt like a lost child just sitting there staring at this man. His black hair was a mess and when he stood up he stared straight at me. Tearing my heart apart.

"Akria listen." He said. His voice was my fathers but it couldn't but it was. He took a step towards me but I scooted backwards.

"NO STAY AWAY!" I felt the tears starting to come. I stood up slowly my legs shaking like jello. I held onto the mask and stared at my father. I could only ask one thing. "Why?!"

"Akria what I am doing is right."

"So stealing my energy source and threatening me and my friends is right!" All of a sudden something hit me. "Oh my god. Did...did. DID YOU SET THE FIRE?"

"Yes I did but it was for the right reasons. I had to wipe my identity clean."

"Is mom alive?"

"No." I walked up to my father and pushed him down. I felt so much anger and hatred to him now...I had to let it all out.

"YOU BASTARD. YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! YOU'RE WIFE! HOW COULD YOU." He stood up slowly and his eyes went cruel.

"I did it for the right reasons Akria. I am going to save this world. I wasn't listening though. I was still angry.

"YOU STOLE MY ENERGY SOURCE AND NOW YOUR USEING IT AS SOME SORT OF WEAPON. HOW DARE YOU! YOU TAUGHT ME HOW WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING FOR THIS WORLD. THAT WE SHOULD TO TRY TO CHANGE IT. AND YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE. LIKE THAT. YOU KILLED MY MOTHER. YOU...YOU... DID ALL OF THIS. YOU'RE THE VILLIAN."

"Akria I have kept this hidden from you for many years. You were never meant to find out. You were supposed to join me. The master could use someone like you."

"Is that who you work for? Is that why you pushed me in school. So you could steal my ideas like my energy source and give them to this master. And he will cleanse this world."

"Cleanse it you mean destroy it. Don't do this dad. You're my father the man who raised me."

"Akria you have become a hero meaning you are with the wrong side. This world is meant to be ruled. These people don't deserve what they have. Join me Akria my daughter." He reached out his hand expecting me to take it. How could I do that? He killed my mother. He ruined my life. He stole my work and is using it to destroy everything. He threatened my friends and just tried to kill me and them.

"You expect me to join you with what you want to do is destroy this world. How could you do all of this and expect me to join you." I could feel the burning tears stung my face. "As far as I am concerned..." My words got caught should I really this in anger but it...it was true. "I have no father he died." I turned my back on him as I cried. I felt my gloves cackle with the energy as if they were telling me to shoot at him and end it but I couldn't.

Before I could do anything else. I felt something hit me. I felt so much pain in that one moment. I fell over and tried to look up. I saw my father holding the energy gun. He fired at me. He tried to kill me. It felt like a hundred knifes were in my back. The energy was so powerful he must have done something to it. As I laid there unable to move (that's not good.) My father came over and took the mask away from me. The team ran after him expect Hiro. He rushed towards me.

He sat down and took off his helmet and then took of mine. His eyes shone with concern. He placed my head on his lap as he stroked my hair. "Stay with me Akria. Baymax! Scan her!"

"Scan complete. She has retain a lot of bruising, slight concussion and maybe bleeding internal. I recommend a hospital right away. Hiro."

"Hiro." I said softly. I tried to say more but the world started to go black.

"No Akria stay with me." I looked up at Hiro as he started to fade away. "No...Akria. Stay awake. Please stay awake. Akria." The last thing I remember is seeing the tears go down Hiro's eyes and him whispering "Akria please." Then the world went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

Hiro's P.O.V

I held onto Akria as she laid there limp. She was still alive but she needed a hospital and soon. My friends came back with solemn faces on.

"We couldn't catch him." Wasabi said. I put my helmet back on.

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to get Akria to the hospital." I picked her up and climbed onto Baymax.

"Grab your guys stuff and meet us at the hospital." They nodded their heads and before I took off. I heard a voice.

"Hiro" It was GoGo's she looked at me with concern then at Akria. "Take care okay. Will be right behind you." I smiled and hooked myself up to Baymax while holding onto Akria.

"Alrighty buddy. To the hospital." We then took off. I held onto her and wouldn't let go. I couldn't lose her. I've lost Tadashi and she lost her parents. I am not going to lose her. Not today. We reached the hospital. I got off of Baymax and carried Akria. I took her gloves off and set them by Baymax. "Now want for the team okay. I'm going to take Akria in."

"Hiro your blood pressure has raised. And you seem to be in a state of fight or flight. Are you worried about Akria?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am." I left Baymax there and carried Akria inside. I don't know how I found the strength to carry her but I did. "Please someone help." I yelled down the halls. I doctor saw me and called everyone in. They took Akria from me and sent her down the hall.

"Does she need surgery?" I asked.

"Not sure but she is bleeding internally and has a lot of bruises. We have to stop it." He then raced down after her. I stood there feeling helpless. Here I am a genius and I can't do anything to help Akria.

"Hiro were outside we have your clothes to change into." I heard Honey Lemon say on the communcantior. I raced outside grabbed the clothes in the bag raced back in the hospital changed quickly and went to the front desk.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Akria Tanaka. I got a call she was hurt and was brought here by Big Hero 6."

"You have to wait a while the doctors need to treat her. She was beat up pretty badly. We don't even know what caused it."

"Okay then." I took a seat in the waiting room. When my friends came in. Baymax sat right by me and gave me a huge hug.

"It will all be alright Hiro." I buried myself into Baymax as he continued to hug me. That night we all spent the night there. I told Aunt Cass we were at Fred's place so that took us off her scent. We sat there nervous out of our minds. We got into 5 arguments in 2 hours. One of them almost lead to GoGo punching out Fred. Finally as I munched on some gummy bears from the vending machine. The doctor came out. We all stood up waiting for what he was going to say.

"Akria's fine. We have given her medication and she seems to be fine. She's awake and aware. We are going to keep her over night to watch over her. One of you can visit her if you like." Before I could to talk to any of them they all said together. "Hiro."

"Are you sure guys...I mean...?"

"No Hiro you go see her." GoGo said.

"Okay then." I walked with the doctor as he took me to Akria's room.

"She's in here." I took a deep breath and walked in. The doctor left and I was left alone with Akria. She laid there in the bed hooked up to an i.v. She seemed tired but her green eyes were still shining.

"Hey" I said as I took a seat next to her.

"Hi" She said weakly as she managed a smile.

"How you doing."

"Everything hurts like hell but...I'm fine physically."

"How about emotionally." I said looking at her. Her eyes fluttered and her she started to cry. I scooted my wheely chair closer to here. "Akria." She placed her hands into her face as she continued to cry.

"My father has been lying to me my entire life. He killed my mother, stole my energy source, is probably going to use to destroy the city and to top it all off he tried to kill me." She continued to cry and let it all. I grabbed a box of tissues and kept on handing them to her. I wasn't sure what to say. With what just happened to here no one should go through that. Why did this have to happen to her?

"Akria." I took her hand and she suddenly stopped crying. She dropped the tissues and her eyes stopped. She looked at me in shock when I took her hand. Like she wasn't expecting this.

"Listen to me Akria. I promise you this is all going to stop. We will catch your father and try to save him if we can. We will stop him from destroying this town. I will help you Akria. I will be there for you." Akria set her hand on top of mine and I did the same.

"Hiro you don't have to this just got a whole lot more personal for me. It's my fight now."

"No it's not Akria. I am going to help you whether you like it or not. I will always be there for you. There is no getting rid of me. You are stuck with me." She let out a smile.

"Thank you...Hiro... I...just thank you." I looked up at her and she seemed to be crying tears of joy now." She leaned over slightly and gave me a hug. She burrowed head into my shoulder. I placed my hand on her back and she whispered. "Thank you Hiro." We let go and she still held onto my hand. I leaned in slightly and she leaned back. We came closer together I could feel her breath on my face. What is the feeling? My heart was racing, I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Excuse me." We quickly pulled away from each other. The doctor came in and said. "I'm just here to check on you. I stayed there as the doctor made sure she was okay. The rest of the night and in the morning I stayed in the room. She fell asleep in and out. I would watch her for a little as she slept. She seemed at peace. Sometimes I would fall asleep in the chair. In and out of it too. I woke up in the morning it was around 10 I think. Akria was up eating breakfast.

"Well good morning sleepy head."

I let out a yawn and stood up. "You seem to be doing better."

"Yeah the doctor came in a little bit ago said I'm fine to go. GoGo sighed me out. Told them she was my sister. I let out a small laugh in this fact.

"Think we better get out of here soon before the Doctor catches on."

"Yeah he should be here in a..."

"Akria." We both looked up and saw the doctor coming in with GoGo. He took the I.V out of here. "You are good to go. Just let us know if you start to see blurrily or get sharp pains okay."

"Yeah." The doctor left and GoGo was carrying a bag. She tossed the bag on her bed.

"Your regular clothes and suit is in there. Get changed something big is going to happen." She began to walk out when Akria said.

"Hey GoGo." She stopped. "Thanks for sighing me out. You didn't have to do that."

She shrugged her shoulders and said "Hey what are friends for." She then walked out blowing bubblegum.

"Well I better leave you. I'll meet you outside okay." I walked out the door leaving Akria but I heard her say to me on my way out.

"Hiro." I turned around. "I'm ready for the fight."

"And I'll be there fighting with you." I went out and waited outside the hospital with everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Akria's P.O.V

I slipped on my normal clothes. I was still sore all over but I had to keep going. I had to stop my...I had stop him. I slipped on my hoodies and grabbed the bag which held my suit and gloves. I raced out of the room and down the hall of the hospital. I was to get back out there and protect this city.

I saw them all waiting outside for me. "No hugs still sore." I pointed out. They all smiled when they saw me and I could tell they were glad I was okay. "So what's the plan?" I asked. All of us looked at Hiro he is the leader so I hope he has a plan.

"Okay listen all of you hang by my house hang out in the cafe Akria and I are going to do some research and figure where he will strike next. Got it."

"Got it" We all said. Hiro and I walked home with Baymax while the gang kept his armor in the car. When we reached Aunt Cass's she smiled and said

"I hope you guys had fun a Fred's place and the dance too." Hiro and I looked at each other he was probably thinking about what happened after the dance but my mind was on what happened during it. The dance that we had and what...almost happened. I mean we almost...kissed. It was such a strange moment. It was like something just sparked between us. I shook the thought out of my head right now I have to focus on the mission.

"Okay guys have I have to finish up here its poetry night tonight." She gave us both a hug and went back to her customers.

Aunt Cass's P.O.V

I watched the two of them go upstairs. Something was definitely up. I went to the phone and realized there was a voice message. "Miss Hamada we see that you are the guardian of Akria Tanka. Hiro told us you were busy and could not come to the hospital. So Akria's sister GoGo sighed her out. We just wanted to let you know she is coming home." I felt a sudden pit in stomach. Akria was at the hospital. Hiro lied to me about that by why? Why would her do that. I raced to their room but when I got there they were both gone along with Baymax.

Akria's. P.O.V

Hiro and I then raced upstairs with Baymax behind us. Hiro went to his computer and went to my laptop.

Baymax looked at the two of us and probably did a quick scan. "You two seem very focused and both of your heart rates have increased. Are you alright?"

"We're fine." We said in unison. My eyes were glued onto the screen checking the news any website I could fine.

"Keep an eye out the second he gets out it will be all over..."

"Found it!" Hiro raced to my laptop and I played the video. In the background was a reporter voice.

"Reports are flooding about a major catastrophe. A man has landed in the downtown area of the city. With some sort of giant weapon and an army of robots. We are now beginning of evacuations of downtown. Stay alert for more updates." I looked at Hiro and went for my bag and he dove for his suit. I went into the bathroom and quickly changed. I placed my gloves and curled them up. I felt the energy ready to burst out. I've spent almost all my life developing this energy to help people, there is no one in hell I am going to let it destroy this city I love.

I came out and saw Hiro in his suit with Baymax already out the window in the back of the house. "The gang is suiting him up. You ready?" I looked at Hiro he seemed so much different wearing his suit he seemed more serious. He seemed like a hero.

Hiro's P.O.V

I looked at Akria as she came out. She seemed ready to fight. I could see the energy coming out of her gloves. Her eyes had a fire in them. She was ready to fight she was ready for battle. She was becoming a hero.

Akria's P.O.V

"I'm ready Hiro." Hiro climbed out the window and helped me down. I hovered a little as I came down from my rocket boots. The team was all waiting for all of us outside.

"Okay listen up we are going to head all downtown. Now he has an army of robots with him. Fred, Wasabi and Honey Lemon focus on the robots and keep them away from citizens. GoGo and I are going to try to disarm that machine. Akria..."

"I'm going to go after my father. I can keep him distracted."

"Are you sure Akria?" Wasabi asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I gave them all my most determined face. I had to do this. I have to face my father.

"Alright then let's take this guy down. Hiro got onto Baymax and everyone else began the journey downtown. I started my thrusters up and bolted downtown. I had to get there before my dad hurts anyone.

When I reached downtown everything was sin chaos. People were running away screaming. His robots were simple in design but seemed to have weapons installed in them. They had energy guns. My energy. That just pissed me off even more. I flew around and found my father. He was standing on a platform besides his giant weapon. It was as big as any of the nearby building. It was almost like a giant canon. Expect way more advanced I could see the core which lite up blow from the energy. There was a panel by the side of it which probably held it all together.

I saw the rest of Big Hero 6 show up. Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred started to take care of the robots and protecting the citizens. Hiro and GoGo made their way to the machine. Now was my time. I took a deep breath and fired a pulse at the ground to catch his attention. "Hey!" He looked towards his mask eerie sending chills down my spine, but I shook it off. I knew who was behind that mask.

I flew towards him staring straight at him trying to not show my fear. "Hmm you did a horrible job on that weapon."

"You could have helped honey." He said.

"Don't call me Honey." I fired again and he dodged. He then started to hover and held onto his energy gun. Crap he has rocket boots too. "Dad you don't have to do this." I'm giving him one more chance.

"There is no stopping this Akria. There is only the cleansing." He raised up his gun and fired at me. I quickly dodged it.

"Fine then so be it." I put on full thrusters and charged right at him. He braced himself as I tackled him. He pushed me off and I hovered for a moment. I checked my surroundings thinking what I could use around me. I looked at Honey Lemon and I could tell she had an idea. She pressed something on her chemical ball and threw it towards the dad. All of a sudden a veil of smokescreen surrounded us. Know it was time for my advantage. I listen closely and heard the distinct sound of his weapon powering up. I smiled and aimed right towards it. There was a small explosion that sent me backwards to the ground.

They managed to stop the robots but the huge weapon was still online. My father laid in front of me and I heard him moaning. His energy gun was gone. Huh guess that took care of that. I then heard a call from Hiro.

"Akria get up here now there is something you need to see. Now." I looked at Fred and everyone else.

"Stay down here help the citizen's somethings wrong." I flew up to Hiro and GoGo. "What is it guys?"

"It's the machine, it's self-sustaining now it can't be shut down. We've got four minutes tops before it fires and destroys about the entire city." Their faces went down.

"Ha you're too late." We looked behind us and there was my father hovering. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred laid on the ground. "Nothing can stop this now."

"BAYMAX ROCKET FIST!" The fist hit my father and sends him backwards.

"This can't be the end I won't let it be." GoGo says.

"There must be away to stop it." Hiro said. Remembering what I did to his gun something hit me.

"I know how to stop this." The two of them looked at me. "If I can gather enough energy from gloves I can overcharge this machine and short circuit it. It may cause a small explosion. So GoGo get everyone cleared out now." She nodded her head and went down to get everyone else cleared out. Hiro looked at me with his eyes pleading.

"Akria. If you do this you could die. That much energy."

"I know that Hiro but this is my choice. I have to do this. Someone has to help."

"Akria please I can't loose you. I don't what I would do if..." I took off my helmet real quick and pressed the glass off of Hiro's He took his off too. If I was going to die there was something I had to do first. I looked into Hiro's eyes. I could see they were on the brink of tears. I took a deep breath and kissed him. Right there. I could tell he was surprised caused he jumped back but he leaned into it and kissed back. It was my 1st kiss so I wasn't sure what to expect. It was sweet and gentle but it had to be quick. I stepped back and put my helmet back on.

"Get out of Hiro please now. Get my father and fly as far as you can away. I'm not sure how big this explosion will be. "He climbed on top of Baymax and looked at me once more. I could see tears slowly roll down his eyes. "Hiro" I said as I began to cry. "Go. Now." I watched him leave and join the rest of the team with my dad still unconscious. I looked at the machine that countdown had begun I don't have much time now.

I took a deep breath and set my gloves to the highest setting possible. The one Hiro told me never to use. I aimed both gloves at the power core. I closed my eyes and fired the energy straight at the core.


	18. Chapter 18

I could feel the power run through my veins. I felt so much of it at once and so much pain at once. Bu I had to do this. I concreted more and focused the energy on the core. I could tell it was about to overload. I just to push on a little more. Then would come the explosion. That was going to hurt. I closed my eyes as my life flashed before my eyes.

I saw my mother and father taking me to the ice cream place for the 1st time. I saw the time I graduated high school. I saw the time I made it into SFIT and I met Hiro. I saw all the times we spent together with the gang. I saw the fire and the funeral. I saw the day at the beach. The day Hiro upgraded my suit and taught me to fly. I saw the dance. I saw his face looking down at me. "Hiro please forgive me for this. I didn't want to leave. But I had to do this. The last thing I remember was the huge explosion sending me back and a white flash then everything went dark once again in an instance.

Hiro's P.O.V

I watched from afar as Akria did something heroic. She's the real hero not me. Suddenly the explosion went up. "Akria." I looked at the gangs faces thinking she was dead but I refused to believe it. "Baymax thrust."

"Hiro we don't know if she survived and there is still a lot of smoke." Honey Lemon pointed out.

"She would have survived I know it." I headed into the smoke. "Baymax scan for Akria ok."

"Scanning scan complete she is alive down there." Baymax pointed down at the ground and speed down there. The smoke begun to clear and I found Akria on the ground. "There Baymax." He landed softly next to her and I got off immediately. I set Akria on my lap as she laid unconscious. Her gloves were sizzling and I took them off so she couldn't hurt herself more. I then slipped her helmet off. Her face was pale and her hair was a mess. Her eyes were closed and the light bounced off her cheeks. I placed my hand on her check and took off my helmet.

"Akria please wake up." I put a string of hair behind her ear and kept my hand on her cheek.

"She has retained no injuries she is just unconscious she should wake up soon." Right when he said that. Akria's eyes fluttered open. "Akria." I grabbed her hand. "You're alive."

She let out a weak smile. "I'm not that easy to defeat you should know that by now Hiro." I smiled back and did what wanted to do. I helped her sit up and then I hugged her. I wrapped my arms around her and she did too. I stroked her hair and rested my head on her shoulder. I could feel her hand rubbing my back.

"Never do that again okay Akria never again. Never scare me like that ever again."

"Fine but you have to promise me the same thing. Don't ever scare me too."

"I thought I was going to lose you. Akria and I didn't want to lose you."

"You will never loose me Hiro. You never will." We held each other for a while. We then broke away. Her arms were around my neck and I had mine around her waist. She smiled at me and then kissed me. I was taken by surprise, but I settled into the kiss once again. She put her hands on my cheeks and I pulled her in so close. This felt so right. She was sweet and gentle when she kissed. We sat there not caring about the destruction around us. Until I heard a cough. We broke apart and sat there awkwardly. The team was standing there staring at us in astonishment.

"Hiro your heat rate has increased dramatically, your palms are very sweaty. Your hormones have increased too." Everyone started to laugh. Can always count on Baymax to break the ice.

"Yeah Baymax, Akria makes my heart race and all of that." She smiled at me and gave me another hug knocking me to the ground. "Uffff" I then heard GoGo shout.

"All of you owe me 5 bucks!" The two of us looked up at her. "I made a bet with everyone that the two of you would get together and I won. So pay up people." They all started fighting but that didn't matter right now. I stood up and helped Akria up supporting her. She smiled weakly and she whispered.

"We saved the day didn't we Hiro."

"We sure did Akria. We sure did. Thanks to you."


	19. Chapter 19

Akria's P.O.V

The police came roaring along with ambulances and firetrucks. They checked on the people and tried to check on us, but Baymax had already taken care of that. I was still a little shaken. My legs were wobbling. I guess you feel like when you almost died. I think. I mean I saw a white light and I swore I heard my mom's voice. So...I mean it was kind of scary. But I heard Hiro I always hear Hiro.

I looked at him as he talked with the police giving them a report. Letting know what happened. He seemed so focused and yet he kept looking back at me. Every time he looked back he blushed slightly and I would too. I helped the GoGo and every get downtown cleaned up and back to normal.

All of them started to make comments about me and Hiro. Fred tried to come up with our ship name which he kept failing at. While slowly everyone started paying up GoGo.

"I knew I shouldn't bet against you too getting together." Wasabi said.

"Hey guys?" I asked as I picked up some debris. "When did you make this bet?"

"Ummm when we 1st met you at the restaurant." Honey Lemon commented

"WHAT?! That soon!"

"Yup." They all said together. I just laughed it off. Thinking that they were all debating we would get together or not.

Hiro came over to us. "Everything is sorted out but I think we should get out of here before the reporters show up." I was about to say something when I looked past Hiro and saw something.

The police officers were taking my father to the police car. No doubt he would be going to prison for a long...long time. I ran up to the officers. "Wait please." I looked at my father. He was holding his head down. "I want to talk to him." Hiro followed me and nodded at the officers saying it was okay. They walked away and Hiro stayed beside me. My father looked up at me and started straight at me. He had the same green eyes that I did.

"I can never forgive you for what you have done farther. What you did was wrong. You killed my mother. You threated me and my friends. You stole my energy and tried to destroy the city with it. How can I even look at you let alone share the same DNA as you. You are no longer my father. I can't stand that thought anymore." I turned away but I heard him say my name.

"Akria." I looked at my father. His green eyes turning cold. They were no longer shining. Yet I could see a glimmer of hope in there. "Prepare yourself for the storm Akria. It will knock you off your feet. The master is coming. He will be coming for you and all of your friends. And he does you best be prepared. He will come for all of you." The police then came back and put him in the back of the police car

I watched as he drove away. As my father was going to be tried and most likely taken to prison. Hiro stood beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You okay." I lifted up my glass and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm fine."

"So about what happened early today..." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You mean this." I grabbed by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He stepped back in surprise.

"Yes that. I mean...I. uhhh." He started to blush wildly which made me giggle. I then heard the click of a camera. We both looked towards the sound and saw it was the reporters. Tell me they didn't catch us kissing.

"Excuse me Pulse are you apart of Big Hero 6 now?" I heard a dozen more questions including one that was. "Are the two of you dating?"

"Hang on!" I shouted. "If there leader will have me on their team. I will gladly join Big Hero 6?" Hiro looked at me for a moment and then stepped out into the wave of reporters.

"City of San Fransokyo, I want you to meet the new hero of big hero 6." There was a huge uproar from the reporters as a wave of questions attacked me. Hiro gestured for me to get out of there. I saw the rest of the team making their way out of the crowd as people took pictures of them. Hiro climbed on top of Baymax and flew out of there. I followed his lead and rapped up my rocket boots. Flying out of there. I flew around the city with the team doing a check over of the city. Then we split ways and Hiro and I went back to Aunt Cass's

We snuck into the garage quickly changed and climbed up the widow into Hiro's and I's room. I collapsed onto the nearest thing which happened to be the floor. I didn't realize how tired I was. Hiro looked at me for a second and did the same exact thing. He collapsed on the floor and laid next to me. I stared at the ceiling for a minute or too. "Hiro I wanted to tell you about the kiss it's something I've wanted to do for a while and I shouldn't have but the thing is I really..." I was cut short when Hiro leaned over a kissed me.

He then pulled back and laid back on the ground again. "Ummm" I was speechless.

"I like you too Akria." He said smiling. "I've been wanting to tell you for a while to know. So..."

"So can we sleep now?" I asked. He let out a laugh and said.

"Yeah we just saved the world, I always sleep afterwards Baymax always says it's good to sleep when you just saved the world."

"That is true." Baymax added on. I didn't hear the rest of what Baymax said. I was already asleep. To be quite honest the floor was rather comfortable. I then slept there for a few hours having a nice dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later everything started to go back to normal. The news channels was flooding in about the attack downtown, and the new hero of the newly established Big Hero 7 now. I had to keep myself laughing sometimes cause of the theories all the reporters came up. I was sitting up in my room packing up for the day when I heard Aunt Cass shout "Akria come down or you will be late for school."

I grabbed my backpack and raced downstairs. I saw Hiro there standing with Baymax. "Alright you two have a good day." She gave us both huge hugs. "Have fun today." We walked out of the cafe waving goodbye to Aunt Cass.

Aunt Cass's P.O.V

I watched Akria begun there walk out of the house. I let out a small smile. I slipped on the news and watched Big Hero 6 defend our city. Well not just Big Hero 6 there was the new member too. I listened to the conversation around me where everyone was speculating who Big Hero 7 was. I smiled. I looked at the news one more time watching the leader of Big Hero 6 with the Pulse. There are only two people in this whole world who are that comfortable with each other and that intelligent.

I remembered when Hiro called me about the dance and how strange that was. And when I got that call from the hospital I knew something was up. I looked again at the robot and the eyes the eyes were exactly like Baymax's. I smiled once again those two are in for a long talk tonight.

Akria's P.O.V

We then begun are walk to SFIT. I looked at Hiro as he started to smile. I slipped my hand into his. "So...I was thinking maybe after school today we could go... for some ice cream?" Hiro asked.

"You know me too well." I smiled a kissed him on the cheek. We walked down to the campus, talking just talking. It was so nice to do something normal for a change. As I walked with Hiro I made a silent pray that things could stay like this forever, but when you are a hero, you don't always get normal. So instead I wished that I would always have Hiro and the team with me, with whatever came are way.

3rd P.O.V

The man in black watched the footage over and over and over. Akria would sacrifice her life for the city. He could certainly exploit that. She truly is a hero and heroes can be controlled easily. He then watched Hiro, Easily take care of her father. He is strong and has a sense of justice. A born leader as well but he cares too much. He watched Hiro go after Akria and begging for her to live. He cares for her. He truly does. He turned off the TV's and stood up. He then paced back and forth looking at his lab. If he was going to take down this team, he was going to need something a whole lot more powerful and he needed to exploit their weaknesses. He then raced to the edge of his lab and begun his work.

 **This is the end of the story for now...so keep an eye for the sequel in the next few days. Until then. ;)**


End file.
